Une dernière chance
by ArrianaRavenclaw
Summary: Harry est de retour pour sa dernière année a Poudlard en compagnie de ses amis mais aussi de son némésis Drago Malefoy, ce dernier semble avoir beaucoup changer et semble vouloir se racheter pour ses erreurs passées mais est-ce seulement l'amitié de celui qu'on appelait le survivant que Drago souhaite obtenir ou est-ce plus ?
1. Prologue

Salut ! voilà ma toute première fanfiction donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait :) j'espère vraiment que cette histoire va vous plaire, j'essaierai de publier un chapitre par semaine... sur ce, bonne lecture !

Rated : T avec probablement du lemon soft ou plus ;) pour le moment c'est plutôt calme mais je préviens quand même.

Warning : Cette histoire contient une romance homosexuelle, donc homophobes s'abstenir. De plus; elle ne suit pas le déroulement des livres a partir du 5, dans cette histoire la guerre s'est terminée en 6ème année et Dumbeldore/Fred/Lupin/Tonks/Rogue sont encore en vie.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.

* * *

Harry s'assit en soupirant, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, dans un compartiment libre. Trouver ce compartiment n'avait pas été facile : depuis qu'il était arrivé sur la voie 9 ¾, tout le monde avait tenu à le saluer et à l'inviter à passer le voyage en leur compagnie. En ce moment encore, des filles de 3ème année gloussaient en le regardant et lui faisaient des petits signes de la main, l'invitant à les rejoindre. Harry détourna le regard gêné.

_ Eh ouais mon vieux, la rançon de la gloire maintenant que tu as vaincu "tu-sais-qui", tu n'es plus que le survivant, tu es celui qui nous a tous sauvé !

_ Ron, tu pourrais dire Voldemort maintenant qu'il est mort non ?

Ron eut un sourire d'excuse. Hermione rigola doucement et sortit un livre intitulé : Métamorphose niveau avancé ASPIC.

_ Hermione ! s'exclama Ron. Ne me dis pas que tu commences déjà à réviser ?!

_ Ron, cette année est la plus importante, si je veux rentrer au ministère de la magie, je ne dois avoir que des Optimal, et je ne veux pas redoubler !

Harry sourit à cette idée, il était impossible qu'il redouble. Le seul avantage de la guerre, c'est qu'ils avaient été plus que formés et étaient maintenant plus que qualifiés dans toutes les matières. Sauf peut-être en histoire de la magie et divination, mais il avait abandonné ces matières après ses BUSE. Il était maintenant en 7ème année et s'apprêtait à effectuer sa dernière année a Poudlard. A cette idée, Harry se sentit nostalgique, Poudlard avait été sa maison, son foyer, il aimait tous les banquets, la salle commune, les cours, les fantômes et bien sur le quidditch. Harry était à nouveau le capitaine de son équipe et espérait bien gagner une dernière fois le tournoi, faisant par la même occasion perdre son vieil ennemi de toujours, Malefoy.

Malefoy..., penser à lui était étrange, il l'avait toujours détesté et pourtant il lui avait sauvé la vie … Il se demanda comment allait être leur relation a présent, serait-il reconnaissant envers Harry de l'avoir sauvé, ou bien lui en voudrait-il pour avoir envoyé son père en prison, ou peut-être que rien ne changerait ? Malefoy continuerait de se moquer de lui pour diverses raisons, tout en affichant un air supérieur. L'image du Serpentard s'imposa à son esprit, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, et Harry sourit. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Au même instant, il aperçut Ginny par la porte du compartiment et il lui sourit. Elle sourit à sont tour et sembla s'apprêter à entrer mais elle se ravisa.

_ Vous ne vous reparlez toujours pas ? demanda doucement Hermione.

_ Si, un peu mais les choses sont un peu bizarres entre nous. Désolé, ajoutât-il à l'adresse de Ron. Je sais que c'est ta sœur et que je l'ai blessée…

_ Bah elle s'en remettra, fit Ron gêné.

Harry et Ginny avaient rompus cet été après la guerre. Il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments n'étaient pas aussi forts qu'il le croyait et que seule l'angoisse de la perdre lui avait fait croire le contraire. Il avait préféré rompre plutôt que de lui donner de faux espoirs concernant leur avenir. La jeune fille prétendait lui avoir pardonné et lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait mais depuis elle l'évitait, et les rares fois où ils se parlaient, une gêne subsistait. Harry soupira mais il était heureux pour la première fois. Ses seuls problèmes étaient de savoir si Ginny lui pardonnerait réellement et si il arriverait à constituer une bonne équipe cette année. Pas de risque d'attaque de Voldemort, il allait enfin pouvoir passer une année normale à Poudlard, enfin aussi normale que puisse être une année dans une école de magie.

Quelques compartiments plus loin, Drago Malefoy avait lui aussi des difficultés à s'adapter à cette nouvelle année. Cependant, pour lui ce n'était pas les groupies qui le dérangeaient, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en avait pas, mais plutôt les chuchotements sur son passage ainsi que les regards meurtriers qu'on lui lançait. A cet instant, encore un groupe de 5ème année passa en le regardant d'un œil mauvais. Heureusement, aucun n'osait lui parler ou l'insulter directement, il effrayait encore suffisamment les autres élèves avec son regard froid et d'acier qui lui avait valu le surnom de prince des glaces. Il soupira ce qui lui valut un sourire et un regard compatissant de Blaise et Pansy. Après la guerre, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait de la chance d'avoir ces amis avec lui; de vrais amis, pas comme Crabe et Goyle qui ne s'intéressaient qu'au prestige que pourrait leur valoir leurs liens avec les Malefoy. Eux et les autres Serpentard comprenaient qu'avec une famille comme la sienne, il n'avait pas choisi d'être celui qu'il était mais qu'il avait finalement fait le bon choix en baissant sa baguette et en ne tuant pas Dumbeldore. Depuis ce jour, lui et sa mère avaient été protégés par l'ordre jusqu'à la chute du seigneur des ténèbres et Drago s'était racheté en témoignant contre plusieurs mangemort, y compris son père les faisant ainsi enfermer à Azkaban. Cela avait suffit aux yeux de Dumbeldore qui avait de plus veillé à ce qu'aucun enfant de mangemort ne soit envoyé à Azkaban du fait de leur jeune âge et de l'influence néfaste qu'avait eu leurs parents sur eux. Drago était reconnaissant envers le directeur de Poudlard de lui avoir montré qu'il avait le choix. Depuis qu'il s'était libéré du dogme paternel, Drago avait appris à être plus tolérant et s'était même excusé auprès de Granger et des autres enfants de moldu, bien qu'il ait conscience que ça n'effaçait pas ses actes. C'était déjà le premier pas. Bien entendu, cela ne suffisait pas aux yeux de tous et beaucoup parmi les autres élèves le considérait comme un mangemort et se demandaient pourquoi il n'était pas à Azkaban avec son père, notamment parmi les Gryffondors.

_ T'en fais pas Dray ça leur passera, lui dit Blaise gentiment.

Drago lui sourit, bien qu'il n'y crut qu'à moitié, mais appréciant l'effort de son ami pour lui remonter le moral. Il décida que ruminer ne l'avancerait à rien et décida de se mêler à la conversation de ses amis. Malgré tout, il resta anxieux et appréhendait avec un mélange de crainte et d'excitation cette dernière année à Poudlard.

A suivre ...

* * *

Voilà ! C'est tout pour le prologue, je sais que c'est un peu court, mais bon c'est un peu le principe d'un prologue, je sais aussi qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de drarry mais promis ça viendras ;) J'espère que ça vous a plus, si oui laissez-moi une review ça me ferait super plaisir et sinon laissez m'en une quand même : toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre :) Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et à la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Premier contact

Salut à tous ! Voilà le premier chapitre d'une dernière chance, je le poste un peu en avance par rapport à ce qui était prévue car je pars en vaccance et je ne pourrais pas le publier lundi comme c'était prévu. Merci à ceux qui m'ont follow/fav ça me fait super plaisir et j'espère que la suite vous plairas aussi ! Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, bonne lecture !

Rated : T avec probablement du lemon soft ou plus ;) pour le moment c'est plutôt calme mais je préviens quand même.

Warning : Cette histoire contient une romance homosexuelle, donc homophobes s'abstenir. De plus; elle ne suit pas le déroulement des livres a partir du 5, dans cette histoire la guerre s'est terminée en 6ème année et Dumbeldore/Fred/Lupin/Tonks/Rogue sont encore en vie.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Premier contact**

\- Ah ça y est on est enfin arrivé, Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Ron lorsque le train ralentit à l'approche de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard.

\- Ron, le réprimanda Hermione. Tu ne penses jamais à autre chose qu'à manger ?

\- Bah… Ron fit semblant de réfléchir et répondit avec un grand sourire : Non !

Harry rit en voyant qu'Hermione s'étonnait encore d'une telle chose venant de Ron. Il pensa qu'ils étaient vraiment faits pour aller ensemble, à vrai dire tout le monde le pensait et se demandait quand est-ce qu'ils se décideraient à franchir le pas.

Harry venait de descendre du wagon et pensait avec nostalgie que c'était la dernière fois qu'il descendait du Poudlard Express pour aller à Poudlard. En effet, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de passer toutes leurs vacances à l'école afin de vivre pleinement leur dernière année ainsi qu'un dernier Noël au château. Lorsqu'Harry fut bousculé par Drago Malefoy, qui lui lançât avec un sourire goguenard, avant de partir en compagnie de ses amis vers les diligences :

\- Alors, le balafré, on regarde plus où on marche ?

Harry savait qu'il aurait du être énervé contre Malefoy ou au moins vexé, mais au contraire sa remarque le fit sourire, certaines choses à Poudlard ne changeraient jamais.

.

Idiot, il était idiot, voilà ce qu'il était. Drago venait de s'installer dans la grande salle en compagnie de ses amis et assistait distraitement à la cérémonie de répartition, tout en ruminant de sombres pensées dans sa tête. Comment voulait-il prouver aux autres qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'était plus le même crétin prétentieux qu'avant, si à la première occasion il insultait Potter ?

Lorsqu'il l'avait croisé, il s'était sentit déstabilisé, il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter face à Harry. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'il était en vie, il aurait au moins du lui montrer un peu de respect. Mais sur le coup…, il n'avait pas su comment réagir et s'était finalement décidé à faire comme avant, donc à l'insulter. Pourtant, il ne ressentait plus aucune animosité à l'encontre d'Harry et de sa célébrité, qu'il jugeait à présent amplement méritée.

Il applaudit vaguement lorsque Brian Jacobson fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Alors Drago prit une résolution : s'il voulait prouver qu'il avait changé, il suffisait de vraiment changer. Il se promit de faire son possible pour être aimable avec Potter et ses beaux yeux verts. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à ça ? Il pensa que c'était du au fait qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis trop longtemps et espéra que le discours de bienvenue de Dumbeldore ne serait pas trop long.

Les beaux yeux verts de Potter étaient justement dirigés sur lui alors qu'Isabelle Moretz était répartie à Serdaigle. Harry avait pris pour habitude de surveiller Malefoy lors des repas afin de vérifier qu'il ne préparait rien de louche. Mais, comme lui fit remarquer Hermione, cette attitude n'avait plus lieu d'être maintenant que Malefoy avait rejoint leur camp alors il détourna les yeux et écouta avec un réel plaisir le discours de bienvenue de Dumbeldore.

Lorsque le directeur eut fini de parler et que le festin commença, Harry remarqua alors que quelque chose avait changé chez Ginny et il s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

\- Félicitations ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais été nommée préfète.

\- Merci, lui dit Ginny, Bravo à toi aussi. Dean m'a dit que tu avais été renommé capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, j'espère que tu auras toujours une place pour moi ?

\- Je ne ferais pas de favoritisme, lui répondit Harry en souriant, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu es une très bonne joueuse.

Ginny lui sourit, heureuse qu'il la complimente. Harry prit alors des nouvelles de tout le monde. Comment les vacances et l'après-guerre s'étaient passés pour Neville ? Comment allaient Dean et Seamus ? Ces derniers s'étaient mis ensemble peu avant la fin de la guerre. Harry se servit une part de tarte à la mélasse, tandis que Ron se resservait pour la troisième fois du gratin de potiron. Il était ravi de voir que Ginny semblait prête à lui pardonner, même si il ne l'aimait plus comme petite amie, c'était une personne chère à son cœur et il rigola beaucoup avec cette dernière.

Deux tables plus loin, Drago observait Harry. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec la fille Weasley. Drago avait entendu dire qu'ils avaient rompu cet été, il s'était peut-être remis ensemble ? Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas il ressentit une pointe de jalousie à cette idée.

\- Hey Dray tu m'écoute ? lui demanda Blaise. Drago se tournas vers lui.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis le début du repas ? lui demanda Pansy, à son tour visiblement inquiète.

\- Oui ça va, simplement il faut croire que vos conversations ne me passionnent pas, dit-il avec un brin de malice dans la voix.

Blaise sourit.

\- Là, je te retrouve, le légendaire et piquant Drago Malefoy. Le basané rigola à sa propre plaisanterie avant de rajouter :

\- Je te demandais si tu comptais rejoindre l'équipe de quidditch cette année ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop … avoua-t-il avec une légère moue. Je ne suis pas sûr que Serpentard veuille être représentée par un fils de mangemort. Et puis, si je veux que les gens me voient autrement que comme le rival de Potter, mieux vaut que j'évite de me mettre en compétition avec lui.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? lui répondit son meilleur ami. Premièrement, le quidditch est le meilleur moyen de te faire apprécier, tout le monde aime les bons joueurs. Deuxièmement, on s'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent ! C'est notre dernière année, il faut profiter et s'amuser autant que possible. Troisièmement, je te rappelle que Dumbeldore t'as nommé préfet, c'est la preuve qu'il te fait confiance et que tu as changé. Quatrièmement …

\- Ça vas j'ai compris, l'interrompit le Blond, légèrement agacé. Je me présenterai à la sélection, inutile de me faire un discours énumérant toute les raisons de le faire … Content ?

Blaise afficha un sourire victorieux mais n'ajouta rien.

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger, Dumbeldore invita les préfets à emmener les premières années dans leur salle commune. Drago se leva et, après avoir salué ses amis, il appela :

\- Les premières années de Serpentard, suivez-moi.

Une vingtaine d'élèves se leva. Ils s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte de la grande salle lorsqu'ils furent forcés de s'arrêter. Les élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsoufle bloquaient le passage. Drago s'arrêta, résigné à attendre, lorsque son regard croisa celui de Potter. Il le fixa pendant quelques instants, hypnotisé par le vert translucide de ses yeux. Il détourna brusquement les yeux. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était la deuxième fois en une soirée qu'il pensait à la couleur des yeux de Potter et c'était deux fois de trop. Résolu, il se retourna vers la sortie et s'engagea à son tour dans les couloirs.

Drago descendit rapidement les escaliers menant aux cachots, sans prendre la peine de vérifier que les nouveaux verts et argent le suivait. Il s'arrêta devant le mur qui faisait office de porte d'entrée et annonça d'une voix forte le mot de passe _Victorieux_. Il entra alors, suivi des nouveaux élèves, puis il fit signe à Milicent Bulstrode, son homologue féminin, de prendre la suite des explications. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, se retrouver seul. Il se dirigea vers ses appartements de préfet lorsque Blaise l'interpella.

\- Hé, Dray, on se fait une partie d'échecs ?

\- Désolé, je suis crevé, je vais me coucher. Demande à Pansy.

Et il s'éclipsa. Blaise le regarda s'éloigner, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était évident et il comptait bien trouver quoi.

.

Le lendemain matin, c'est un Malefoy d'une humeur massacrante qui franchit les portes de la Grande salle. Il rejoignit Blaise, Pansy et Théodore Nott -qui partageait le dortoir de Blaise- et se laissa tomber à côté d'eux.

\- Oulah ! T'as vraiment une sale tête ce matin, s'exclama Blaise avec un sourire moqueur.

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui adressa un regard noir avant de se servir une grande tasse de café. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se noyer dedans. Le blond avait passé une nuit difficile et n'avait dormi que quelques heures, bien qu'il se soit couché tôt. En effet, la vision d'un certain garçon aux cheveux indisciplinés et aux yeux verts l'avait hanté toute la nuit.

Harry, lui, avait passé une excellente nuit et lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle, il était d'excellente humeur. Il salua les élèves déjà assis, prit place autour de la table en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, et commença à se servir des toasts et son jus de citrouille matinal. Ses deux amis étaient en pleine dispute, bien qu'ils viennent seulement de se lever. En effet, Hermione voulait aller à la bibliothèque dès le soir afin de travailler, ce que Ron trouvait insensé.

\- Enfin Hermione ! C'est le premier jour, on ne sait même pas encore quels cours on va avoir aujourd'hui ! Pas besoin de réviser, autant aller se promener dans le parc et profiter des dernières belles journées de la saison !

\- Il ne s'agit pas de travailler les nouveaux cours mais les anciens, je veux être sûre de partir sur une bonne base cette année.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de prendre partie, bien qu'il soir d'accord avec Ron. Il se tourna vers Dean et Seamus qui parlaient de quidditch, un sujet bien plus intéressant selon lui.

Sa bonne humeur fut cependant mise à rude épreuve lorsque le professeur McGonagall leur distribua leurs emplois du temps. Il constata avec horreur qu'il commençait la journée par un double cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards. D'ailleurs, comme le fit remarquer Ron, ils avaient presque tous leurs cours en commun avec les Serpentards, à l'exception de sortilège et métamorphose.

\- Pas étonnant, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dumbeldore a été clair hier, il veut rapprocher les maisons. Maintenant que Voldemort est mort, la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'a plus de raison d'être. Tous les mangemorts sont morts ou en prison, et les Serpentards qui sont revenus ont renié leurs anciens principes.

Ron la regarda éberlué, tandis qu'Harry hocha lentement la tête, peu convaincu.

Un peu plus loin, les Serpentards recevaient eux aussi leur emploi du temps. Drago reçut la nouvelle avec un mélange d'excitation et d'angoisse. Il avait beau être ravi à l'idée d'avoir des occasions de passer du temps avec Potter, d'un autre côté il le voyait bien assez en rêve, nul besoin de le voir plus. Une chose était sure, il avait besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis du rouge et or.

\- Dray, Tu viens ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard dès le premier cour de Rogue, lui demanda doucement Pansy.

\- J'arrive, lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Il voyait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, et ne voulait pas que ses amis aient à souffrir de son humeur mitigée. Il avala sa dernière gorgée de café et se leva à son tour.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la Grande salle, il heurta violement quelqu'un. C'était Londubat.

\- Excuse-moi, bredouillât-il.

Les autres Gryffondor et Serpentard s'étaient arrêtés afin d'observer la réaction de Drago. Ce dernier sourit avant de répondre.

\- Non, excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Il lui sourit à nouveau avant de partir en direction des cachots, laissant les Gryffondor et les Serpentards abasourdis.

Drago Malefoy s'était excusé. Auprès de Londubat, qui plus est. Après avoir passé des années à massacrer quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin, ainsi qu'à répandre la terreur avec son regard dur et froid, il s'était excusé.

Drago lui-même était étonné de sa réaction, mais il avait vu la peur et la crainte au fond des yeux de Londubat et cela l'avait dégoutté de lui-même. Il connaissait cette peur et cette crainte, il les avait ressentis à cause de son père, du seigneur des ténèbres et d'autres mangemorts. Il était résolu à ne plus faire ressentir ce sentiment, qu'il connaissait trop bien, à qui que ce soit.

\- Hé attends !

Il se retourna. C'était Blaise qui le rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

\- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir attendu, c'est juste que j'en avais marre qu'ils me regardent comme une bête de foire … lui dit le blond avec un regard d'excuse.

\- Il faut dire, en même temps… Il hésita un instant avant de reprendre : Merlin, mon vieux je les comprends. Ça doit bien être la première fois que je te vois t'excuser en public.

Drago eut un sourire triste et sembla réellement peiné.

\- Ouais bah disons que j'avais envie d'arrêter de me comporter comme une ordure.

\- C'n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Dray, tu le sais bien.

\- Je sais, répondit Drago sèchement, avant d'ajouter plus doucement : Allez, magne-toi, comme l'a dit Pansy, il ne vaut mieux pas être en retard.

\- Tu plaisantes, lui répondit le basané en rigolant, Rogue t'adore, aucune chance que tu ais le moindre problème à cause de lui.

Drago rigola et ils reprirent leur marche en direction des cachots.

 **A suivre ...**

* * *

Alors ? ça vous as plus ? je l'espère en tous cas ;) si vous avez des remarques,critiques, ou autre laissez moi une review j'y répondrais avec plaisir. J'en profite pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre seras un peu retardé car je pars en vacance et je ne pense pas avoir de réseau, j'essaierais de le poster au plus tard lundi, promis :)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un début d'amitié ?

Hey ! Voici le second chapitre d'une dernière chance avec un peu plus de Drarry (heureusement vu que c'est le sujet principal me direz-vous).

J'en profite pour vous dire quelque chose d'un peu déplaisant mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le choix. Vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer ma fic, vous pouvez me le dire, tout critique bonne ou mauvaise est bonne à prendre, cependant je ne tolère pas qu'on m'insulte, ni qu'on tienne des propos homophobes ou racistes dans les reviews ! Libre à vous de désapprouver mais c'est inutile de venir m'insulter : ça ne m'atteint pas, ni ne changera mes opinions ou ma fic et de toute manière je supprimerais/modérais ces reviews.

Désolée pour cette intro un peu longue et merci à ceux qui me follows/fav ça me fait super plaisir et ça me donne envie de continuer !

Rated : T avec probablement du lemon soft ou plus ;) pour le moment c'est plutôt calme mais je préviens quand même.

Warning : Cette histoire contient une romance homosexuelle, donc homophobes s'abstenir, vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer mais respectez ceux qui aiment. De plus, elle ne suit pas le déroulement des livres à partir du 5, dans cette histoire la guerre s'est terminée en 6ème année et Dumbeldore/Fred/Lupin/Tonks/Rogue sont encore en vie.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.

Note : Je m'excuse pour les dates de publication anarchique x) je sais que je ne respecte pas vraiment ce que je dis. Simplement quand j'ai fini un chapitre j'ai envie de le publier direct pour voir si ça vous plait ! Mais j'essaierai d'être plus régulière )

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Un début d'amitié ?**

Harry arriva au cachot juste avant le début du cours, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Rogue. Il s'assit avec Ron à la dernière place libre près de Lavande Brown et Parvatil Patil qui -comme à leur habitude- gloussaient.

\- Bien, maintenant que Potter et Weasley nous font l'honneur de leur présence, nous allons pouvoir commencer, dit Rogue sarcastique.

Harry soupira. On aurait pu penser que sa relation avec Rogue s'était améliorée, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était de leur côté et qu'il avait tout fait pour lui sauver la vie, mais non. Leur aversion mutuelle était toujours présente. Cependant Harry ne s'en formalisait pas, bien qu'il respecte plus le maitre des potions à présent, il n'arrivait pas à le pardonner pour l'enfer qu'il lui avait fait vivre ainsi qu'à ses amis. D'un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de ne pas reparler des révélations qu'il lui avait fait au travers de ses souvenirs et c'était pour le mieux.

\- Inutile de vous rappeler que cette année sera déterminante pour votre avenir, et que je ne tolérerai aucun manque de travail de votre part, continua Rogue. Sortez vos manuels, aujourd'hui vous allez préparer une potion tue-loup.

Les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux. Cette potion était extrêmement difficile à préparer et très peu de sorciers en étaient capables.

\- Vous trouverez les instructions page 394. Allez, dépêchez ! Maintenant que notre cher professeur Lupin est revenu, il vaudrait mieux que vous sachiez préparer convenablement cette potion … fit Rogue avec une lueur de haine et de dégout dans le regard.

Harry sortit son chaudron et ses ingrédients et commença à couper son aconit, l'ingrédient principal de la potion. Il était ravi que Lupin soit revenu enseigner à Poudlard, c'était un ami très cher, de plus Tonks s'était installée à Pré-Au-Lard avec Teddy qui avait actuellement les cheveux verts et un nez de canard.

Deux tables plus loin, Drago Malefoy commençait lui aussi à préparer sa potion. Cependant, le Serpentard était bien moins concentré sur le découpage des ingrédients que sur un certain rouge et or. Même de dos il était beau, il y avait quelque chose de gracieux dans sa manière de préparer les ingrédients, comme lorsqu'il volait.

Rogue circulait entre les tables, distribuant des remarques acerbes à la plupart des élèves, sauf aux Serpentards.

\- Weasley ! J'espère que vous ne comptez pas ajouter vos racines à la potion, il faut les couper en lamelles, pas en dés, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez envoyer votre professeur de défense contre les forces de mal à l'infirmerie ? dit Rogue avec un regard mauvais.

Avec un soupir, Ron reprit son couteau et entreprit de recommencer à découper ses racines. Il avait toujours été une catastrophe en potion et s'était habitué à s'attirer les foudres de Rogue depuis longtemps.

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, le maître des potions les retint quelques minutes de plus afin de leur donner leurs devoirs.

\- Deux rouleaux de parchemin ! s'écria Ron, dès qu'il fut assez loin des cachots pour ne pas être entendu par le professeur.

\- Ce n'est que le premier cours de l'année et on doit déjà lui rendre un devoir pour mercredi.

Harry et Hermione ne répondirent rien et ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de métamorphose, tandis que les verts et argent eux se dirigeaient vers le couloir des enchantements.

Le professeur McGonagall et les Serdaigles avec qui il partageait le cours étaient déjà là, et ils eurent le droit à un discours sur l'importance de réussir ses examens comme en 5ème année.

Le déjeuner arriva enfin et les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Ils n'avaient eu que deux cours, mais ils étaient déjà surchargés de travail, l'année s'annonçait difficile.

Harry profita du déjeuner pour discuter avec Luna Lovegood. Comme à son habitude, la jeune fille portait des radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles et s'extasiait sur les nargoles, ronflak cornues et autres joncheruines. Harry s'était habitué à ce trait de sa personnalité et admirait la ferveur avec laquelle elle défendait ses convictions.

Après le déjeuner, Hermione se dirigea vers son cours d'Arithmancie tandis que Ron et Harry, qui avaient une heure de libre, se dirigèrent vers le lac pour une promenade digestive.

\- Aaah ça fait du bien d'être de retour, soupira Ron avec un grand sourire avant de s'allonger sous l'ombre d'un grand saule.

\- Oui, on est chez nous, ajouta Harry avec un sourire avant de s'assoir contre le tronc.

Il attendit quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

\- Alors ? Hermione et toi ça avance ?

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de répondre.

\- Non, pas vraiment, … J'avais l'impression qu'on s'était rapproché pendant les vacances mais maintenant je sais plus trop…

Harry soupira, rien n'était jamais facile entre ces deux-là.

\- Tu devrais l'inviter à sortir, à la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard par exemple.

\- Tu crois ? Et si elle dit non ?

\- Ron, vous vous tournez autour depuis trois ans, il est temps d'avancer prends des initiatives !

\- Ok, mais et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si on sort tous les deux ?

Harry vit que Ron s'inquiétait pour lui. Le rouquin avait bien remarqué que par moments, Harry déprimait, probablement en pensant à tous ceux qui étaient morts lors de la bataille de Poudlard, comme Collin Crivey et d'autres élèves.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller, commença Harry, Avec tous ces journalistes qui le suivent partout comme des vautours, …

Il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de reprendre :

\- Dans le pire des cas, j'irais avec Dean et Seamus.

\- Tu risques de tenir la chandelle, fit Ron avec une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié … Eh bien avec Neville et Luna, ils ne sont pas en couple, si ?

\- Pas encore…

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux profitant des rayons du soleil. Il y avait de plus en plus de couples à Poudlard, comme si pendant la guerre chacun avait pris conscience qu'il vivait peut-être ses derniers instants, et avait décidé de vivre pleinement. Ça ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement mais il pensa avec raison que si ça continuait, il ne pourrait plus trainer avec ses amis sans se sentir de trop.

.

Drago Malefoy était installé en compagnie de ses amis à une table de la bibliothèque et profitait d'une heure de pause afin de s'avancer sur le devoir que leur avait donné le professeur Rogue : « Les différents moyens de rater une potion tue-loup ».

Drago avait toujours était bon en Potion, pourtant il s'appliquait consciencieusement à faire ce devoir, bien qu'il connaisse déjà toutes les réponses. Tout cela dans un seul but, ne pas penser à Harry Potter.

Depuis qu'il avait revu le rouge et or dans le train, celui-ci n'avait pas quitté son esprit. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il passait son temps à l'observer, remarquait la grâce de ses mouvements, la façon dont ses mèches retombaient de manière indisciplinée sur son front, la douce mélodie de son rire et surtout ses yeux, d'un vert profond et translucide. Drago aurait pu les observer pendant des heures sans s'en lasser.

Il soupira avant de reposer sa plume. Sa stratégie se révélait inefficace, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser au survivant.

\- Ça ne va pas Drago ? lui demanda Pansy

\- Si, simplement ce devoir m'ennuie.

Blaise lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

\- On n'a qu'à arrêter alors, Une partie d'échec dans la salle commune ça te dit ?

Drago hésita, il n'avait pas très envie de faire une partie. D'un autre côté, ça l'empêcherait de trop penser à Harry, et puis il avait déjà refusé hier…

\- OK fit-il en se levant, Allons-y.

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

.

L'heure du dîner arriva et les élèves se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Comme d'habitude, les plats étaient délicieux.

Cependant, Drago n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit, et il voulait être seul, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la conversation de ses amis avec Potter à moins de cent mètres. Il se leva de table et dit :

\- Je vais faire un tour, je vous rejoins plus tard.

Pansy et Blaise échangèrent un regard inquiet avant d'acquiescer.

Drago s'éloigna à grands pas de la grande salle et se dirigea vers la tour d'Astronomie.

Il aimait bien venir ici, surtout le soir lorsqu'il pouvait admirer le parc baigné dans la lueur du crépuscule. Cette endroit représentait beaucoup pour lui, c'était là qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision de sa vie, celle de s'opposer au seigneur des ténèbres et à son père, c'était aussi là qu'il avait accepté l'aide que Dumbeldore lui offrait, il n'avait jamais eu à regretter cette décision et avait appris à respecter le directeur.

Une fois arrivé, il inspira un grand coup, accoudé à la balustrade.

Il avait besoin de faire le point. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : depuis hier, il était obsédé par Harry Potter, et il ne pensait pas à lui qu'en ami…

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes, de manière générale il n'avait jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit.

Bien sur, il appréciait la beauté mais jusqu'alors il n'avait jamais été aussi attiré par quelqu'un. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, est-ce qu'il était gay ? Ou peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça, peut-être que tout le monde ressentait ça à l'égard de Potter, après tout c'était un héros, tout le monde devait l'admirer. Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'arriva celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées, Harry Potter.

\- Salut, fit-il en hésitant.

\- Oh, désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un, lui répondit le rouge et or, gêné lui aussi, je vais y aller.

Harry s'apprêtait à redescendre lorsque Drago l'arrêta.

\- Non, reste. Il y a bien assez de places pour deux…

Harry se retourna et lui sourit timidement, avant de le rejoindre et de s'accouder à la balustrade.

\- Tu sais, à propos d'hier… commença le Serpentard.

Harry l'interrompit.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.

\- Si, insista Drago, je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Tu m'as quand même sauvé la vie.

Harry détourna le regard.

Il y eut un instant de silence gênant avant que le Gryffondor ne reprenne la parole.

\- Cette endroit est vraiment magnifique.

Drago acquiesça et contempla le lac, on pouvait apercevoir la forêt au loin ainsi que des sombrals volant majestueusement au-dessus des arbres.

La présence du survivant l'apaisait, il se sentait bien, il avait une aura rassurante.

Ils restèrent là quelques instants, contemplant la vue.

\- Potter ? fit Drago dans un murmure.

Harry se retourna vers lui une expression interrogatrice sur le visage. Le vert et argent rassembla tout son courage avant de continuer.

\- Tu penses qu'on pourra devenir amis un jour ?

Harry fut pour le moins surpris par la demande de son Némésis mais il essaya de le cacher du mieux qu'il put.

Il se rendait bien compte que ce ne devait pas être facile pour le Serpentard, inutile de lui compliquer d'avantage la tache. Enfin après un moment, il répondit :

\- J'imagine que oui, ce ne sera pas facile , mais avec le temps… ça devrait être possible.

Drago leva vers lui des yeux plein d'espoir avant d'ajouter avec un léger sourire,

\- Je suppose que ça serait plus facile si j'arrêtais de t'insulter à chaque fois que je te croise ?

\- En effet, répondit Harry avec un léger rire, je pense que ça aiderait.

Ils rigolèrent doucement dans les dernières lueurs de jour. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, ils s'arrêtèrent mutuellement hypnotisés par leurs couleurs si particulières. L'un d'un vert doux et l'autre d'un gris acier habituellement dur, mais qui semblait en cet instant en fusion lui donnant une profondeur inhabituelle.

C'est alors qu'arriva Ernie Macmillan, suivi des autres Poufsoufles ainsi que du professeur Sinistra pour leurs cours d'astronomie.

\- Messieurs, la tour d'astronomie est réservée pour les cours, je vous demanderai de partir, leur lançât sèchement le professeur.

Harry et Drago se dirigèrent vers l'escalier sous les regards interloqués des Poufsoufles. Qu'est-ce que ces deux là qui étaient censés –rappelons-le – être ennemis, faisaient ensemble, seuls et à la tombée de la nuit ?

Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor se dirigèrent tous deux vers la bibliothèque où ils se séparèrent sur un bref « Salut ». Tandis qu'Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui travaillait, Drago lui se dirigea vers ses appartements de préfet, le cœur léger.

.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry puis Drago arrivèrent dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui les attendait…

En effet, les Poufsoufles –en particulier Ernie Macmillan qui appréciait beaucoup les ragots- avaient passé leur soirée à colporter les rumeurs d'un rapprochement entre Harry et Drago.

Ernie Macmillan répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés pour leurs cours d'astronomie, ils avaient vu les deux jeunes hommes sur le point de s'embrasser.

Evidement, la rumeur avait enflammé les esprits et avait fait le tour de Poudlard en quelques heures. L'un des problèmes avec les rumeurs –outre le fait qu'elles soient généralement fausses- c'est qu'elles avaient tendance à être rapidement déformées. Ainsi, la plupart des élèves étaient persuadée que le Serpentard et le Gryffondor s'étaient embrassés. L'autre problème, c'est que les principaux concernés, ainsi que leurs amis, sont toujours mis au courant en dernier.

Ainsi, lorsque Drago entra dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, il fut escorté par les regards et chuchotements des autres élèves. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, il y était habitué. Il pensa simplement qu'il avait encore du travail avant qu'il ne soit plus considéré comme un mangemort.

Cependant lorsqu'il s'assit et qu'il vit les mines mortifiées de Pansy et Blaise, il revit son jugement. Il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave.

La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe chez les Serpents, et contrairement aux autres maisons, eux n'avait pas pour habitude de colporter des rumeurs dans le dos des autres, s'ils se moquaient des autres, c'était en face.

Drago se servit son café et attendit qu'il le mette en courant. Pansy elle, était trop triste et ce fut Blaise qui mit un terme au silence avec la légendaire franchise des Serpentards.

\- Est-ce que tu es gay ?

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec son café et eut toute les peines du monde à garder un visage impassible. Dans sa tête mille questions se bousculaient : comment pouvait-il savoir ? Surtout que lui-même ne savait pas où il en était. Était-il si transparent ? Il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer et répondit :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Il parait qu'hier tu as embrassé Potter dans la tour d'astronomie.

Drago haussa les sourcils sincèrement étonné. Au moins, ce n'était pas aussi grave que ce qu'il pensait, de plus ça expliquait la mine peinée de Pansy, qui de tout évidence était encore amoureuse de lui.

\- Et qui a dit ça ? demanda le blond avec son sang froid légendaire.

\- Ernie Macmillan, lui et les Poufsoufles vous on vus avant leur cours avec Sinistra, répondit la jeune fille la voix tremblante comme si elle s'apprêtait à pleurer.

A la surprise de ses amis, Drago éclata de rire. Pansy, vexée, s'écria :

\- C'est pas drôle, Dray !

Drago se ressaisit, c'est vrai que pour elle, ça ne devait pas être amusant.

\- Et vous avez cru les blaireaux ? Au lieu de moi ? Je pense que vous le sauriez si j'étais gay, et puis si j'avais embrassé Potter je vous l'aurais dis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous l'aurais caché. Mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas drôle, il faudra que je touche un mot à Macmillan, je déteste qu'on colporte des choses sur moi, surtout quand elles sont fausses.

\- Pourtant, toute leur classe vous a vu, rétorqua son ami. En plus, tu te comportes bizarrement en ce moment.

\- Tous ce qu'ils on vu, c'est moi et Potter en train de discuter. Après, je suppose que Macmillan a dû amplifier la chose, et le bouche à oreille a fait son travail et déformé la situation.

\- Alors tu n'es pas gay ? Même pas bi ? demanda la verte et argent, les yeux plein d'espoir.

\- Je ne suis jamais sorti, ni n'ai embrassé un homme si c'est ce que tu me demandes. Après, je suppose qu'il faudrait que j'essaye pour savoir si je le suis… dit-il avec un clin d'œil vers Blaise.

Sa plaisanterie eut pour effet de dérider ses amis qui rigolèrent de bon cœur avec lui. La nouvelle fit vite le tour des Serpentards, leur prince n'avait pas changé de bord, et encore moins avec Potter.

En revanche, dans les autres maisons, la rumeur allait bon train.

Toute la journée, Harry supporta des regards et des chuchotements sur son passage, irrité de ne pas savoir de quoi il retournait.

Il dut attendre jusqu'au soir, alors qu'il était installé dans la salle commune occupé à rédiger son devoir de métamorphose, pour que Ron apprenne par Neville ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'est de loin la chose la plus stupide que j'ai entendu, s'écria Ron en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de Harry mi-amusé, mi-irrité.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose qu'on raconte sur moi exactement ? demanda Harry.

Il était impatient de savoir qu'est-ce qu'on avait -encore- pu inventer sur lui.

\- Eh bien, fit Ron hésitant, On raconte que tu aurais embrassé Malefoy en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous ne les croyez pas j'espère ? s'écria Harry en se tournant tour à tour vers ses deux amis.

\- Bien sur que non, répondit Hermione, ils ne savent plus quoi inventer pour parler de toi, lui répondit Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers le rouquin en signe d'approbation, mais ce dernier semblait hésiter.

\- C'est juste qu'hier quand tu nous as rejoints à la bibliothèque, tu étais avec lui…

\- En effet on était ensemble, mais on ne s'est pas EMBRASSE, répliqua Harry exaspéré. On a juste discuté !

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde se retourne vers lui. Il se leva alors, décidé à mettre les choses au point.

\- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous a dit ça, mais c'est faux. J'ai croisé Malefoy en haut de la tour d'astronomie et on a DISCUTE, il insista sur le dernier mot afin d'être sur de bien se faire comprendre. Je ne suis même pas gay !

Ginny hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et ajouta :

\- Je confirme…

Il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer et reprit :

\- Je sais que ça peut sembler étrange que je parle avec Malefoy, mais je pense qu'il est temps de se réconcilier avec les Serpentards, c'est ce que Dumbeldore veut et je pense qu'il a raison.

Les autres Gryffondor le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou. Après tout, Harry avait toujours détesté les Serpents et ils lui rendaient bien.

\- Si on veut vraiment mettre un terme à la guerre c'est le meilleur moyen, si on continue à les rejeter, on aura un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres d'ici dix ans.

Il n'avait rien à rajouter alors il se rassit, et peu à peu les conversations reprirent.

.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans anicroche, et peu à peu la rumeur s'estompa. Drago était particulièrement fier de lui. Il n'avait ni insulté ni terrifié personne de la semaine et c'était un exploit quand on connaissait ses vieilles habitudes. D'autant plus qu'il rêvait de remettre Macmillan à sa place. Il avait à plusieurs reprises croisé Harry et lui avait adressé un sourire amical à chaque fois que l'occasion s'était présentée. Ils avaient même eu l'occasion de discuter avant le cours de botanique du jeudi, ils avaient ainsi discuté de quidditch, une des rares choses qu'ils avaient en commun. Grâce à ces petits moments d'amitié, l'humeur du Serpentard s'était considérablement améliorée, permettant ainsi de rassurer ses amis. Blaise en était même à se demander s'il ne s'était pas fait des idées, en pensant que son ami avait un problème, et en avait déduit qu'il avait simplement eu du mal à se réadapter à Poudlard.

Samedi matin, Harry se réveilla tôt, très tôt, trop tôt. Mais ce réveil n'avait rien de naturel. Peeves s'amusait en effet à lui lancer toutes sortes de choses au visage. Harry grommela et jura tandis que l'esprit frappeur s'enfuyait en ricanant. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil, il était cinq heures trente. Il essaya vainement de se rendormir mais rien n'y fit, il était maintenant bien réveillé. A contrecœur, il se leva et alla s'installer près de la fenêtre.

C'était une belle journée, le soleil venait de se lever et le ciel était dégagé, Harry pensa que c'était un temps idéal pour jouer au quidditch. Puisqu'il était réveillé, autant en profiter pour s'entraîner. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de jouer depuis son retour, et de toute manière le petit-déjeuner n'était pas encore servi. Il s'habilla en silence, prit son éclair de feu et se dirigea vers le parc.

Le château était encore endormi à cette heure matinale, et il ne croisa personne. Harry commençait à apercevoir le terrain au loin. Il pensa qu'il pourrait profiter du fait qu'il soit seul afin de s'entraîner à la feinte de wromski.

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva sur le terrain il n'était pas seul.

Quelqu'un était déjà là, et à en juger par sa robe couleur vert et argent c'était un Serpentard. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien avoir eu la même idée que lui et essaya de reconnaître la personne. Alors que l'inconnu effectuait une descente en piqué, Harry reconnut les cheveux blonds, presque blancs dans la lueur matinale, c'était Malefoy.

 **A suivre ….**

* * *

Désolé de vous laisser en plein suspens *rire machiavélique* x) mais ce chapitre commençait à être un peu long puisqu'il fait la taille des deux précédents réunis. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez si ça vous a plu ou non, je prends tout ! De plus, si vous avez des remarques concernant la taille des chapitres, si vous les préférez longs ou courts, dites-le moi, j'en tiendrai compte.

Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (j'espère) pour la suite.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Influence

Salut ! Voici le Chapitre 3 d'une dernière chance, avec beaucoup de retard, j'en suis consciente et désolée. Je sais que j'avais dit que je m'améliorerai pour les dates de publication, mais malheureusement j'étais en panne d'inspiration, et écrire ce chapitre n'était pas facile. De plus, avec la fin des vacances, j'ai eu beaucoup moins de temps que ce que j'aurais souhaité pour écrire. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de changer le rythme de publications à un chapitre par mois minimum. J'essaierais (si possible) d'en sortir plus, mais je préfère en garantir un par mois plutôt que de vous décevoir, ou d'en sortir plus souvent mais de moins bonne qualité et plus court. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont follow/fav ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ça vous plait. Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça semble pas grand chose comme ça, mais j'apprécie vraiment d'échanger avec vous, alors un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic !

Rated : T avec probablement du lemon soft ou plus ;) pour le moment c'est plutôt calme mais je préviens quand même.

Warning : Cette histoire contient une romance homosexuelle, donc homophobes s'abstenir, vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer mais respectez ceux qui aiment. De plus, elle ne suit pas le déroulement des livres à partir du 5, dans cette histoire la guerre s'est terminée en 6ème année et Dumbeldore/Fred/Lupin/Tonks/Rogue sont encore en vie.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Influence**

Harry resta en retrait quelques instant observant le Serpentard à la dérobée. Il le vit effectuer un rétablissement spectaculaire à 30 centimètres du sol et attraper le vif d'or. Puis le blond relâcha la petite balle, lui laissa quelques secondes d'avance puis repartit à sa poursuite. Harry continua son observation, c'était indéniable, Malefoy s'était amélioré. Alors qu'il attrapait de nouveau le vif, Harry s'avança et l'interpela.

\- Hey, Drago !

Le vert et argent surpris, regarda vers le sol et reconnut le Gryffondor. Il atterrit à côté de lui, interloqué.

Il l'avait appelé par son prénom.

\- Salut Potter, fit le serpent hésitant.

Harry soupira.

\- Si tu veux qu'on soit amis, tu devrais peut-être m'appeler par mon prénom.

Drago sourit.

\- Très bien Harry, répondit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène de bon matin ?

\- Peeves m'a réveillé, et pas moyen de me rendormir, alors je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour m'entrainer. Et toi ?

\- Pareil, sauf pour Peeves, je me suis réveillé de moi-même. Comme les sélections ont lieu la semaine prochaine, je voulais m'entrainer, puisque corrompre l'équipe n'est plus une option…. Drago haussa les épaules sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais il mentait. La vérité, c'est qu'il aurait bien dormi plus longtemps mais quelques chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, l'avait empêché de dormir, et cette personne se trouvait juste devant lui à présent.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir du mal à être pris, tu es plutôt bon, tu sais, fit le rouge et or.

\- Merci, répondit Drago avec un grand sourire. Je dois reconnaitre que toi aussi, tu es un très bon joueur. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre avant, mais j'ai longtemps envié ta technique.

Harry rougit et murmura : « Merci… »

Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un compliment venant de Malefoy lui faisait cet effet ?

\- Puisqu'on est là tous les deux, autant s'entrainer ensemble, non ? proposa le brun.

Drago accepta et ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à s'entrainer. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, dont le ventre commençait à crier famine, propose de rentrer au château, ce que son nouvel ami accepta.

Ils se douchèrent et se changèrent dans leurs vestiaires respectifs. Tandis qu'ils traversaient le parc, Harry demanda :

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour que tes cheveux soient toujours parfaits ? Il avait pris un ton faussement irrité, mais il se posait la question depuis plusieurs années, et maintenant qu'ils étaient amis, c'était l'occasion de savoir.

Drago surpris, ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui énerva quelque peu le Gryffondor.

\- Allez quoi, tu peux me le dire, j'en ai assez de me débattre tous les matins avec les miens !

\- Très bien Potter, fit le Serpentard amusé, j'ai inventé un sortilège : _Capillare Vesti…_

\- Je devrais peut-être essayer, fit Harry pensif.

\- Ce serait dommage ! Ces cheveux en bataille te donnent un certain charme, répondit Drago avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Harry rougit violemment, à croire que c'était devenu une nouvelle habitude pour lui. Pourtant, il était habitué à être complimenté, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, lorsqu'il s'agissait du Serpentard, cela le mettait très mal à l'aise, peut-être parce qu'il y a quelques semaines, ils étaient encore ennemis ?

Le vert et argent s'approcha alors de lui et lui replaça délicatement une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille, ce qui eut pour effet -si tant est que ce soit possible- de faire rougir encore plus Harry.

Drago s'éloigna alors de lui et éclata de rire.

\- Tu verrais ta tête, Potter ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Très drôle, bougonna le rouge et or, Tu fais ce genre de blagues à tous tes amis ?

\- Seulement avec certains, répondit le blond avec un sourire énigmatique.

Ils reprirent leur marche tandis qu'Harry ajoutait :

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles encore Potter ? Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, … l'habitude je suppose, Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

\- Non, pas spécialement mais…

\- Bon et bien dans ce cas je ne vois pas ou est le problème Potter, l'interrompit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot ce qui fit sourire Harry.

Drago était soulagé d'avoir réussi à détourner le problème. En effet, bien qu'il ait envie de mettre le passé derrière lui, et de se rapprocher du survivant, il ne savait pas exactement à quel point. En continuant à l'appeler par son nom, il maintenait une certaine distance entre eux qui le rassurait. Néanmoins, il appréciait ces moments avec le Gryffondor et ne savait plus trop où il en était, entre excitation, crainte, et joie… chacune de ses émotions jouant tour à tour et influençant son humeur.

Harry aurait probablement remarqué que son nouvel ami avait une attitude assez étrange, s'il n'était pas aussi occupé à penser à son petit déjeuner. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la grande salle lorsque Drago s'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'as pas faim ? S'enquit le brun.

\- Si, mais je dois aller réveiller Blaise.

\- A plus tard alors, et il s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses amis déjà attablés, impatient de remplir son estomac.

Drago resta immobile quelques instants avant de se diriger vers les cachots. Son humeur avait beau fluctuer, il se sentait heureux. Ce début de matinée l'avait mis de bonne humeur. Si on lui avait dit l'année dernière qu'il s'entrainerait au quidditch avec Harry Potter et qu'il apprécierait ça, il ne l'aurait pas cru !

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le dortoir de son meilleur ami, ce dernier dormait encore. Mais plus pour longtemps pensa-t-il avant de s'exclamer :

\- Allez, debout là dedans !

Blaise grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « La ferme ! »

Drago se laissa tomber sur un des lits vides attendant que son ami daigne se lever. A part Blaise, le dortoir était vide. Théodore devait déjà être parti déjeuner et il était le seul avec qui le Serpentard partageait son dortoir. Normalement, il y aurait du y avoir trois autres élèves : Crabbe, Goyle et lui-même. Cependant, le premier était mort et le second avait décidé de ne pas revenir. Quant à lui, il avait ses propres appartements puisqu'il était préfet. Néanmoins, il restait toujours leurs lits respectifs.

Drago, fatigué d'attendre, saisit un des oreillers et l'envoya vers la tête de son meilleur ami, ce qui lui valut un nouveau grognement. Après plusieurs laborieuses minutes, il réussit à tirer son ami du lit et à le mettre sous la douche, ce qui le réveilla enfin.

\- T'es tombé du lit ce matin ? lui demanda Blaise, tandis qu'il s'habillait.

\- Non, mais comme je voulais m'entrainer pour les sélections, je me suis levé tôt.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, moi aussi j'ai besoin de m'entrainer !

Drago arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Vraiment ? A cinq heures du matin ? Alors que tu as du mal à te lever à neuf heures passées ?

\- Hum… Le Serpentard fit semblant de réfléchir. Non, je t'aurais mis mon point dans la figure, assura-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant.

Le blond sourit à son tour. Puis ils descendirent dans la grande salle. Drago remarqua immédiatement Harry attablé avec ses camarades de Gryffondors et ils se sourirent mutuellement tandis qu'il rejoignait la table des Serpentards.

.

Une fois leur petit déjeuner terminé, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le parc, bien que cette dernière ait suggéré qu'ils aillent étudier à la bibliothèque, ce qui avait déclenché les protestations de Ron. Harry, qui n'avait pas non plus envie de travailler, avait suggéré qu'ils rendent visite à Hagride, ce qui avait mis tout le monde d'accord.

Ils passèrent la matinée en sa compagnie et le demi-géant en profita pour leur montrer le dernier spécimen qu'il avait acquis, un demiguise. Au grand soulagement des trois amis, le demiguise n'était pas une créature dangereuse. Elle était même plutôt belle avec ses grands yeux et ses poils argentés soyeux, bien qu'il soit difficile de l'observer longuement, en raison de sa faculté de se rendre invisible. Harry contempla la créature pendant quelques instants, hypnotisé par la grâce de ses mouvements. Puis, détachant enfin ses yeux, il demanda à Hagride des nouvelles de son demi-frère géant, Graup. Le déjeuner approchant, ils décidèrent de rester manger chez leur ami.

Enfin, ils passèrent l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, moins pour réellement travailler que pour qu'Hermione les laissent tranquilles.

\- Au fait Harry, commença Ron, Je n'ai pas rêvé, je t'ai bien vu avec Malefoy ce matin ?

\- Oui, on s'est entrainé ensemble ce matin. Il avait essayé d'adopter un ton décontracté comme si il s'était passé quelque chose de normal.

\- Toi et Malefoy ?! S'exclama le rouquin, Je sais qu'il a changé, enfin c'est ce qu'il prétend, mais quand même !

\- Alors je n'ai pas le droit d'être ami avec lui, simplement parce qu'il a fait des erreurs ?

\- Des erreurs… Tu appelle ça des erreurs ? Il a insulté Hermione, il t'a insulté, il a insulté ma famille ! Merde, pendant des années, il nous a pourri la vie !

\- Je le sais bien ! Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié, mais il essaye de se racheter, il mérite une autre chance ! Harry avait presque crié cette dernière phrase ce qui lui valut un regard sévère de Mme Pince.

\- Jeune homme, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, c'est un lieu de calme et de travail !

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je m'en vais !

Et il sortit d'un pas furibond.

La nuit était tombée sur le château. Harry pensa qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien et il sortit vers la cour de métamorphose. Il respira un grand coup. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il savait qu'il avait tendance à exploser lorsqu'il était énervé, mais quand même ! Il ignorait pourquoi mais la remarque de Ron l'avait mis hors de lui.

Maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, il se rendait compte que sa réaction avait été excessive et stupide. Il n'avait pas de raison de se disputer avec son meilleur ami, surtout à propos de Malefoy. Après tout, jusque récemment Malefoy et lui étaient encore ennemis. La semaine dernière encore, il l'avait insulté à la sortie du train -bien qu'il se soit par la suite excusé- la surprise de Ron était donc légitime. Il commença à songer à la vitesse à laquelle la situation avait changé lorsqu'on l'interpella :

\- Harry ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il se retourna et découvrit Ginny, la mine soucieuse.

\- J'étais à la bibliothèque, commença-t-elle, Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien… J'ai été stupide, fit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- C'est vrai que ça t'arrive souvent…

Ils rigolèrent doucement. Puis ils s'assirent ensemble et discutèrent de ce qui c'était passé et d'autres choses. Il était facile pour Harry de parler avec Ginny. Ils étaient restés suffisamment longtemps ensemble pour bien se connaître, et elle avait le don de lui changer les idées.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais aller m'excuser, fit Harry en se levant, tu viens ? C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner.

\- Pars devant, je te rejoins.

Harry partit en direction de la grande salle, sans apercevoir les yeux humides de la rouge et or. Une larme roula sur la joue de Ginny, puis une autre. Elle sanglota seule dans la nuit. Seule, c'était exactement ce qu'elle était. Depuis qu'Harry avait rompu avec elle, elle se sentait terriblement seule.

Elle avait espéré que revenir à Poudlard lui permettrait de penser à autre chose, mais au contraire, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire sans le voir. Elle était toujours amoureuse de lui et elle se détestait pour ça. Elle était censée être forte et indépendante, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au lieu de ça, elle faisait partie de ces idiotes qui s'accrochent à leur ex. Elle eut un rire triste. Elle se trouvait ridicule.

Le problème, c'était que depuis qu'elle connaissait Harry, elle était amoureuse de lui. Il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie ! Et puis il était courageux, gentil, beau, modeste, … Lorsque l'année passée, il lui avait révélé ses sentiments, elle avait été au comble du bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment renoncé à lui, même si elle était sortie avec d'autres garçons. Elle avait vraiment espéré qu'ils restent ensemble, mais il avait rompu. Elle lui en avait d'abord voulu, elle l'avait détesté pour lui avoir fait espérer qu'ils puissent construire une relation sérieuse. Mais à présent, elle ne lui en voulait plus, elle voulait seulement avoir une place dans sa vie, dans son cœur, même seulement en tant qu'amie. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, ça ne lui suffirait probablement jamais. Cependant, il lui était impossible d'imaginer une vie sans Harry, la douleur de n'être que son amie n'était rien, comparé à la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti quand, lorsqu'il l'avait rompu avec elle, il l'avait ignoré et évité. Elle voulait plus, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Alors d'un geste rageur, elle sécha ses larmes. L'auto-apitoiement ne l'aiderait pas, elle devait être forte et oublier toute relation autre que l'amitié entre eux. Résolument, elle se leva et partit en direction du Hall.

.

Le lendemain matin, Drago arriva d'excellente humeur dans la grande salle. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, il n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne nuit. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve et sans interruption.

Il s'assit avec Pansy, la seule déjà arrivée, puisque Blaise, comme à son habitude, dormait encore. La jeune fille lui sourit tandis qu'elle engageait la conversation. Le Serpentard se servit un café tout en écoutant distraitement, se contentant de vagues hochements de tête : il était occupé à guetter l'arrivée d'un certain brun aux yeux verts. Mais il n'arriva pas.

Pansy, qui avait fini de manger, proposa qu'ils aillent à la bibliothèque, mais il refusa, prétextant vouloir attendre Blaise. Ce dernier finit par arriver mais toujours aucun signe de Potter. Vers dix heures trente, alors que Blaise était retourné en salle commune, Drago était toujours là, attendant l'arrivée du Gryffondor. Chaque minute qui passait assombrissait son humeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait le voir, mais il en avait besoin. Pour se donner une contenance, il sortit son devoir de sortilège. Il avait presque fini de le rédiger lorsqu'enfin, IL arriva.

Il était accompagné de Weasley et ils riaient bruyamment. Drago se demanda comment Potter pouvait être ami avec Weasmoche. Il regarda Harry s'assoir dos à lui sans lui accorder un regard. Quoi que le roux puisse dire à Potter, cela semblait accaparer toute son attention. L'humeur du Serpentard, déjà considérablement assombri, se dégrada plus encore. D'un geste rapide, il ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la salle à grandes enjambées.

Une fois dans le hall, il s'arrêta. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait quitté la grande salle car il n'aurait pas supporté la vue de Potter et de Weasley une minute de plus, mais il ne savait pas où aller. La bibliothèque et sa salle commune étaient inenvisageables, il avait besoin d'être seul. Il pensa rejoindre sa chambre, mais pour cela, il aurait du traverser la salle commune, et il n'avait pas très envie de devoir inventer une excuse pour pouvoir s'isoler, inutile d'inquiéter ses amis. Il regarda autour de lui en quête d'une idée et s'aperçut qu'il pleuvait. Avec un temps pareil, personne ne devait être dehors pensa-t-il, le parc était donc tout indiqué pour être seul. Il traversa rapidement la cour et marcha vers le lac. Il avait pensé s'asseoir près de l'eau, mais la pluie était trop forte et il commençait à être trempé. Cependant, il était hors de question de retourner au château, alors il se dirigea vers la forêt.

Il marcha pendant plusieurs minutes à travers les arbres, lorsqu'enfin l'école ne fut plus en vue, il s'arrêta. Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait que des arbres à perte de vue. Il poussa alors un hurlement, mêlant rage, désespoir et incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces derniers temps, tout ce qu'il faisait ou ressentait avait un lien avec Potter ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, c'était absurde… La semaine dernière, ils étaient encore ennemis ! Il abattit alors son poing sur l'arbre. Il ressenti aussitôt une douleur aigue au niveau de sa main, mais il recommença encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus rien. C'est ce qu'il voulait, ne plus rien ressentir.

Ces derniers jours, il devait l'admettre, il avait été obsédé par le Gryffondor. Il l'observait, remarquait la grâce de ses mouvements, saisissant toute occasion de lui parler. Ce matin encore, il était resté près de trois heures dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, il en avait eu besoin. Il avait besoin de le voir. Lorsqu'il était arrivé et qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, il avait eu mal. Il se détestait pour ça. Il détestait l'idée que quelqu'un puisse avoir autant d'influence sur lui, surtout Potter. Même s'il n'étaient plus ennemis, et qu'ils souhaitaient devenir amis -ou au moins bien s'entendre- il ne voulait rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas de ça, il ne voulait pas de la situation actuelle. Il était Drago Malefoy, et il était hors de question qu'il se laisse ainsi contrôlé par quelqu'un. Non, il devait prendre ses distances, passer du temps avec lui était trop risqué, il s'en rendait bien compte, il aimait un peu trop sa compagnie.

Il arrêta enfin de frapper l'arbre et regarda ses mains. Elles étaient en sang, et sales, avec des morceaux de bois et de terre mélangés à un épais liquide rouge qui coulait lentement de ses plaies, tournant au brun. Si ses amis le voyaient dans cet état, ils risquaient de lui demander ce qui s'était passé, et de s'inquiéter. Il voyait bien que Blaise le surveillait et notait ces changements d'humeur. D'un geste las, Drago sortit sa baguette et murmura :

\- _Vulnera sanentur_

Le sortilège permit de soigner ses blessures, puis, afin de se débarrasser des traces de sang, il employa un autre sortilège : « _Tergeo_ ».

Il rangea sa baguette et inspira un grand coup. Il était temps qu'il rentre, ses amis devaient s'inquiéter et il en avait assez de leur mentir. Il avait pris sa décision : il ne laisserait pas Potter ou qui que ce soit prendre le contrôle de sa vie. Il allait se comporter avec lui comme s'il s'agissait de n'importe quel élève. C'est-à-dire l'ignorer sauf si il lui parlait, auquel cas il se montrerait poli, cordial, mais distant comme s'ils étaient de simples connaissances. Car au fond, c'est ce qu'ils étaient, ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien que ça, ils avaient été ennemis mais ils n'avaient jamais cherché à bien se connaitre.

Il repartit en direction du château, déterminé à tenir ses nouvelles résolutions : ne plus mentir à ses amis et surtout prendre ses distances avec Potter. Il espérait vivement que personne ne se rendrait compte de son changement d'attitude et surtout pas de sa raison. C'est ridicule, pensa Drago, je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter à ce sujet, personne ne peut deviner et personne n'a été témoin de cette crise de nerf. Sur ce dernier point, il se trompait. En effet, une personne avait été témoin de cette scène : Hermione Granger.

 **A suivre ….**

* * *

Voilà ! Le troisième chapitre est fini ! J'espère qu'ils vous a plu ? Si vous avez des avis des questions, ou une critique, laissez-moi une review, je vous répondrai le plus rapidement possible ! À bientôt pour la suite, en espérant que vous serez là pour la lire )


	5. Chapitre 4 : Réflexion

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 4 qui est presque à l'heure pour une fois )

C'est un chapitre où il y a relativement peu d'actions mais beaucoup de réflexion, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, car il est essentiel à l'histoire afin que leurs relations soient crédibles.

Un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent, et à ceux qui décident de follow/fav cette histoire, et surtout au reviewer vous êtes géniaux !

Rated : T

Warning : Cette histoire contient une romance homosexuelle, donc homophobes s'abstenir, vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer mais respectez ceux qui aiment. De plus, elle ne suit pas le déroulement des livres à partir du 5, dans cette histoire la guerre s'est terminée en 6ème année et Dumbeldore/Fred/Lupin/Tonks/Rogue sont encore en vie.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Réfléxion**

On pourrait trouver étrange qu'Hermione se soit aventurée aussi loin dans la forêt, seule et sous la pluie qui plus est. Cependant, elle avait une excellente raison de se trouver là. En effet, après son petit déjeuner, elle était retournée dans la salle commune, et avait terminé son devoir de Métamorphose. Le problème est qu'ensuite, elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Tous ses devoirs étaient terminés, et elle avait deux semaines d'avance sur le programme. Ron et Harry dormaient encore. Quant à Ginny, elle était partie s'entrainer en dépit du mauvais temps.

Elle avait alors eu l'idée d'aller chercher dans la forêt de l'aconit. Car bien que l'année vienne de commencer, elle était déjà à court de cette plante, à cause de Ron entre autres, qui lui avait vidé tout son stock à force de recommencer la potion tue-loup, leur principal sujet d'étude du trimestre. Elle avait Potion le lendemain matin, et même par hibou-express, elle n'aurait pas reçu sa commande à temps.

Elle était alors remontée dans son dortoir, avait revêtu sa cape, lancé un _impervius_ sur ses vêtements, puis elle avait pris ses gants en peau de dragon avant de se diriger vers les serres. Là, elle avait trouvé le professeur Chourave occupé à entretenir des plants de _mimbulus mimbletonia_. Elle lui avait alors demandé où elle pouvait trouver de l'aconit dans la forêt, ainsi que les précautions à prendre afin de les cueillir.

Elle s'était alors mise en route pour la forêt interdite, et s'était efforcée de récolter un maximum de plants. Elle avait presque fini lorsqu'elle avait vu Drago Malefoy avancer à grands pas vers les profondeurs de la forêt, l'air contrarié. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » se demanda Hermione.

Elle n'était pas spécialement suspicieuse, elle avait même été la seule à défendre Malefoy en 6ème année, lorsque Harry avait commencé à le suspecter d'avoir rejoint les mangemorts.

En revanche, elle était curieuse, elle aimait aller au fond des choses. C'est cette curiosité qui l'avait poussé à suivre Harry et Ron dans leurs aventures et c'est cette même curiosité qui la poussa à suivre Malefoy. Il marcha longtemps, tandis qu'Hermione le suivait à bonne distance, remerciant la pluie de couvrir le bruit de ses pas. Lorsqu'enfin il s'arrêta, elle l'imita, interloquée, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici ? Il n'y avait rien autour d'eux, que des arbres. Lorsque soudain, elle l'entendit hurler. C'était un hurlement déchirant, qui lui glaça le sang. Un mélange de rage, mais surtout de douleur, s'en dégageait. Quels que soient les problèmes du Serpentard, il en souffrait.

Puis elle le vit abattre son poing contre un arbre à plusieurs reprises. Elle se sentit étrangement touchée par sa souffrance. Bien qu'il l'ait fait souffrir par le passé, en l'insultant, la méprisant, la faisant même pleurer, face à un tel mal-être, elle ne pouvait que compatir.

La rouge et or avait toujours cherché à aider les plus faibles, que ce soit les elfes de maison ou les gens qui -comme Malefoy- souffrait. En cet instant, il semblait si vulnérable, si humain, si brisé aussi. Tel un ange désespéré au visage déformé par la rage et la douleur, ses cheveux blonds ruisselant de pluie, et ses mains rougies par le sang s'abattant inlassablement contre l'arbre. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se précipiter vers lui et l'arrêter, essayé de l'aider, de l'apaiser. Mais elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié son intervention, il avait clairement voulu s'isoler, il ne voulait probablement pas que qui que ce soit, soit témoin de son accès de faiblesse, question d'honneur.

Alors elle attendit que le blond reparte avant de retourner à son tour vers le château. A présent elle était inquiète, et elle était bien déterminée -tant par altruisme que par curiosité- à trouver l'origine des problèmes du Serpentard.

.

La semaine suivante, Hermione observa Malefoy à chaque occasion qui lui était donnée, aux repas, aux pauses, et à chaque cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Elle remarqua plusieurs choses, premièrement il n'insultait plus personne, deuxièmement il ne se mélangeait jamais aux autres élèves bien qu'il ne leur parle presque pas, et enfin il évitait Harry.

Pour un observateur moins attentif, cela aurait semblé normal que ces deux-là se parlent peu. Après tout, au cours de leurs six années communes, ils ne se parlaient presque pas, seulement en de rares occasions et généralement pour s'insulter. Cependant, Hermione n'était pas pour rien la sorcière la plus brillante de son époque, elle avait une capacité d'analyse et d'observation exceptionnelle. Ainsi, elle avait remarqué lors de la semaine précédente leurs rapprochements. Elle les avait vus discuter, se sourire mutuellement, sans compter leur discussion dans la tour d'astronomie, ainsi que leur entrainement de quidditch. Elle avait pensé qu'il y avait là un début d'amitié entre les deux garçons mais l'attitude de Malefoy suggérait le contraire. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour éviter Harry. Au repas, il était toujours assis dos à lui, en classe il s'asseyait de façon à ne pas avoir le Gryffondor dans son champ de vision, et enfin à plusieurs reprises elle avait vu Malefoy se dissocier de son groupe d'amis en bifurquant vers un couloir à l'approche de Harry. Tous ces événements la plongeait dans la plus totale des confusions. Comment un début d'amitié, quelques mots échangés auraient pu conduire à une telle souffrance ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, non ça ne pouvait pas être seulement ça, un mal-être aussi profond ne pouvait provenir d'un événement aussi peu dramatique. Mais après tout, le drame est une question de point de vue, murmura une petite voix dans sa tête.

Harry quant à lui n'avait rien remarqué. Entre les cours, les élèves -principalement des filles- qui le suivaient partout en gloussant, ainsi que les élèves de Gryffondor qui venaient lui parler des sélections de quidditch, il était débordé.

Le vendredi, alors qu'il sortait de son cours de Sortilège, il fut interpelé :

\- Hé Harry !

Il se retourna et découvrit Peter, le frère cadet d'Olivier Dubois, qui venait d'entrer en première année.

-Salut Peter, répondit-il d'un ton las.

Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui demander. En effet, depuis qu'il s'était rencontré, le jeune Gryffondor le suppliait de le prendre dans l'équipe. Il semblait que Dubois avait tellement vanté les qualités d'attrapeur d'Harry, que son frère avait développé une admiration pour lui, saisissant chaque occasion de lui parler, avec cette excitation qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle des frères Crivey. A cette pensée, Harry eut un pincement au cœur, penser aux personnes qui étaient mortes durant la bataille lui faisait toujours cette effet-là. Il fit un effort afin de se re-concentrer sur la réalité, ce n'était pas le moment de déprimer.

\- Je me disais que si on demandait une autorisation au professeur McGonagall… commença Peter, mais Harry l'interrompit.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, les premières années ne sont pas autorisées à posséder un balai, et donc ne peuvent pas non plus jouer au quidditch.

\- Mais toi, tu as eu l'autorisation !

\- Oui mais les circonstances était différentes ! L'équipe n'avait pas d'attrapeur, et aucun candidat pour ce poste. Ce n'est pas le cas actuellement : la plupart des joueurs de l'année dernière sont encore là et il y a largement assez de candidats.

\- Mais ça voudrait dire que je ne pourrais jamais jouer dans la même équipe que toi !

\- Je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible.

Peter, visiblement déçu, s'en alla en trainant des pieds. En revanche, Harry partit rapidement, il était à présent en retard pour son prochain cours, il utilisa un passage secret afin de rejoindre le 3ème étage. Lorsqu'il arriva légèrement essoufflé par la course, le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal n'avait pas encore commencé mais tous les élèves étaient déjà installés. Il balaya rapidement la salle du regard, à la recherche d'une place libre, avant de se diriger vers la dernière place libre à côté de Drago Malefoy.

.

Drago lui, était arrivé en avance et s'était installé seul au fond, comme c'était son habitude depuis le début de la semaine. Blaise et Pansy étaient arrivés peu après et lui adressèrent un léger sourire avant d'aller s'assoir, l'un avec Théodore et l'autre avec Millicent. Drago soupira. Il s'était promis d'arrêter d'inquiéter ses amis, mais il s'était aussi promis de s'éloigner de Potter, visiblement il était incapable de faire les deux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'absence du Gryffondor puisse lui couter autant. Il était de mauvaise humeur, il dormait mal, manquait d'appétit et était extrêmement irritable. Cependant, il était décidé à tenir sa résolution, même si c'était difficile pour quelques temps, c'était mieux ainsi, il en était persuadé.

C'est alors qu'il arriva, légèrement essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies par sa course. Drago le vit chercher une place libre, et horrifié il le vit se diriger vers la dernière table libre, à côté de lui.

\- Salut, fit Harry en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui adressa un vague signe de tête avant de se tourner vers le tableau et de fixer le bureau -vide pour le moment- du professeur Lupin. Lorsque leur professeur arriva, il s'excusa de son retard et commença son cours sur les Acromentules, visiblement d'humeur joyeuse. A en juger par son sourire, Harry devina qu'il avait du passer à Pré-Au-Lard voir son fils Teddy. Cette pensée le fit sourire, imaginer le meilleur ami de son père heureux et entouré par sa famille le rendait heureux lui aussi.

Drago quant à lui, ne remarqua pas l'engouement du professeur mais il remarqua le sourire qui illumina le visage d'Harry. En effet, bien qu'il soit tourné vers le tableau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'épier le brun de l'œil. Il s'efforça tout de même d'arrêter et prit consciencieusement des notes sur le cours, y compris sur les sortilèges permettant de repousser les acromentules ainsi que le remède à leur venin.

Néanmoins, oublier le Gryffondor n'était pas si facile, en particulier lorsque ce dernier se penchait régulièrement vers lui afin de recopier ses notes. Drago lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

\- Franchement Potter, tu peux pas prendre tes propres notes au lieu de copier les miennes ?!

\- Désolé, mais je n'ai jamais été doué pour écouter en cours.

Le Serpentard lui adressa un regard condescendant.

\- Alors le héros de notre monde peut vaincre le plus grand mage noir de notre temps, mais est incapable de suivre en cours ? Il ricana et reprit :

-De plus, Potter, la défense contre les forces du mal c'est ton domaine non ?

\- Les duels oui. Mais les araignées, c'est différent. La dernière fois que j'ai croisé une acromentule, elle m'a presque arraché la jambe, alors bon, apprendre à guérir leur morsure pourrait m'être utile.

Harry repensa aux -trop- nombreuses fois où il s'était battu contre une acromentule. En 2ème année bien sur, lors de la troisième tâche aussi, en enfin bien qu'il ne se soit pas directement battu contre elle cette fois-là, lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Il frissonna en pensant au nombre d'élèves qui avaient dû être dévorés ou blessés par les enfants d'Aragog, et que décidément, ce cours était vital.

Drago, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, ne répondit pas mais lui passa ses notes. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais intérieurement, il était admiratif. D'une part parce qu'Harry s'était battu contre une acromentule et était encore en vie, et d'autre part parce que, même si Drago s'était montré volontairement sarcastique et blessant, Harry n'avait pas réagi. C'était inhabituel venant de lui. Généralement, lorsqu'il insultait le Gryffondor, ce dernier réagissait violement, l'insultant en retour ou bien en l'attaquant. Cependant, là il avait réagi avec maturité. Voilà qui rajoutait à la liste -déjà longue- de ses qualités. Comme si il avait besoin d'une autre raison d'apprécier le survivant.

Lorsque le cours se termina, Drago ramassa rapidement ses affaires et, sans un regard pour ses amis, il se dirigea à grands pas vers les cachots. Lorsqu'il arriva dans son dortoir, il enleva d'un geste brusque sa cravate, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi se mettait-il dans des états pareils ? Il se passa à nouveau une main dans les cheveux et se tourna vers le miroir près de sa table de chevet. Il regarda attentivement tous ses objets bien rangés avant de lever les yeux vers son reflet. Il faisait peur à voir, il était pale et arborait une expression mi-horrifiée mi-enragée. Quant à ses cheveux, habituellement lisses et parfaitement coiffés, ils ressemblaient à présent à un champ de bataille qui n'était pas sans rappeler la coupe de Potter.

Potter …

Penser au Gryffondor lui provoquait d'étranges réactions, il sentait quelque chose d'étrangement agréable au niveau du ventre, ainsi qu'un léger trouble. Lorsque l'image du rouge et or s'imposa à son esprit, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Cependant, ce soudain calme dans son esprit ne dura pas longtemps. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de ses propres pensées, son sourire se figea. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas ressentir de telles choses à l'égard de Potter. C'était un Malefoy, sa famille se relevait à peine du scandale dû aux activités de son père, il ne pouvait se permettre d'en rajouter en aimant un garçon, non, un homme, par bien des égards, Potter était déjà un homme. Non, il ne pouvait pas déshonorer sa famille, en étant « gay ». C'était la première fois qu'il employait ce mot pour se qualifier et cela le fit grimacer, il n'aimait pas trop cette idée.

D'un geste rageur, il balaya ses affaires sur la table, envoyant aussi son miroir qui se brisa en tombant sur le sol. Ce soudain accès de rage ne lui ressemblait pas, il était connu pour être impassible, mais là, c'en était trop.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête entre les jambes. Il avait envie d'hurler, rage et désespoir se mêlaient en lui. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Potter ? Pendant des années, il avait espéré trouver quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à se sentir vivant, quelqu'un qui lui ferait ressentir des choses nouvelles, quelqu'un capable de l'accepter et de lui permettre d'échapper au dogme paternel.

Mais pas un homme, et certainement pas Potter. Il se laissa aller à un bref rire sans joie. Il se trouvait pathétique. Mais c'était tellement injuste … Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui l'intéressait, non se dit-il, c'était plus que ça. On ne réagissait pas comme ça lorsqu'on était simplement intéressé, il dut se rendre à l'évidence _, il l'aimait_. Cette constatation qu'il avait repoussé depuis quelques semaines, ou peut-être quelques années, le perturba quelques instants, avant qu'il ne reprenne le fil des ses pensées.

A présent qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qu'il aimait, il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un d'inaccessible, à qui il ne pourrait jamais avouer ses sentiments, d'ailleurs ce n'était surement pas réciproque pensât-il amèrement. Et même si par miracle ça l'était, ça ne changerait rien. Ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il se releva lentement, se tourna, et découvrit Blaise qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, hésitant à aller plus loin, la mine inquiète.

Drago, horrifié, se demanda s'il avait assisté à toute la scène. A en juger par son expression, il avait au moins été témoin d'une partie. Peut-être devait-il tout lui dire ? Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami … Par ailleurs, si il lui expliquait sa situation, il pourrait le rassurer, ainsi que justifier ses brusques changements d'humeur. D'un autre côté, lui en parler rendrait la situation bien trop réelle, qui plus est, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait réagir, il pouvait très bien trouver ça répugnant … Lui-même avait du mal à l'accepter.

Il se rappela alors la réaction de son ami, lorsqu'Ernie Macmillan avait raconté à tout le monde qu'il avait embrassé Potter. Il avait été mortifié, tout comme Pansy. Non, décidément, ses deux amis ne pouvaient pas comprendre, il valait mieux ne rien ne leur dire.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, son ami l'observait attentivement, de plus en plus inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond aussi vulnérable, l'air aussi perdu. Mais cet accès de faiblesse ne dura pas longtemps, il vit revenir sur le visage de son ami son masque froid d'indifférence, et répondre d'un ton sec.

\- Oui, ça va.

Blaise savait qu'il n'aurait pas du insister mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

\- Tu es sur ? Il avança d'un pas vers son ami, On ne dirait pas … Si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler, tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Je te dis que ça va !

-Très bien, je te laisse avec tes pensées alors.

Et il repartit en pestant contre le mauvais caractère de son ami, mais aussi encore plus inquiet qu'avant.

.

Ce soir-là, Drago ne se présenta pas au dîner, ce qui n'échappa pas ni à Hermione, ni à ses amis. A la place, il profita des dernières lueurs du crépuscule pour se promener dans le parc. Il marcha pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans « son coin ». Près du lac, il y avait un endroit légèrement surélevé, ou se trouvait un chêne centenaire, pourvu d'une ramure et d'un feuillage magnifique. Ses nombreux branchages permettaient de l'escalader facilement, et l'on pouvait alors s'allonger sur une branche et se détendre sans être vu depuis le sol. Le Serpentard avait découvert cet endroit lors de sa 6ème année, il avait alors pu s'isoler du reste du monde, quand il en ressentait le besoin, c'est-à-dire dès que sa « mission », son nom, son rôle devenait trop difficile à supporter. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis le début de l'année, et avait espéré ne plus en ressentir le besoin, cependant il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la vue ainsi que le contact familier de l'écorce contre son dos lorsqu'il s'assit. Il eut une pensée pour ses amis, qui devaient encore une fois s'inquiéter par sa faute. Il aurait voulu les rassurer, mais après son attitude méprisable avec Blaise, il n'avait pas eu le courage de les retrouver, surtout pour continuer à leur mentir, à prétendre que tout allait bien. Il savait que c'était minable, même lâche de sa part, mais il avait besoin de temps avant d'accepter sa situation. Il essaya alors de faire le point calmement, sans exploser comme l'après-midi. De quoi était-il sûr exactement ? Premièrement, il était amoureux d'Harry Potter, deuxièmement le dire à qui que ce soit était inenvisageable, et enfin la probabilité que ce soit réciproque était presque nul. Il soupira, ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment d'y penser. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ses sentiments ne le mèneraient nulle part, il devait les oublier, les repousser au plus profond de son cœur et faire son deuil.

Oui, c'était la meilleure des solutions, il s'excuserait auprès de ses amis, il leur expliquerait que récemment il était un peu perdu entre le retour à l'école ainsi que la disgrâce de sa famille, cela l'avait éprouvé justifiant ainsi ces brusques changements d'humeur. Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité, mais c'en était au moins -une infime- partie. Il n'aurait plus qu'à retrouver ses anciennes habitudes, ignorer Potter et tous les Gryffondors, et tout irait pour le mieux.

Sur le papier cette stratégie semblait idéale mais bien sur dans la réalité il savait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le doux clapotis de l'eau en contrebas. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par ses –trop- nombreuses nuits blanches des derniers jours.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà levé. Il battit fébrilement des paupières, et mit quelques secondes à se souvenir d'où il était. Il regarda autour de lui hébété, ce n'était ni sa chambre, ni son dortoir, il aperçut alors le château au loin. Merlin ! Il s'était endormi dans le parc du château ? C'était une première et il avait eu beaucoup de chance que personne ne remarque son absence, ou il aurait eu de graves ennuis. Il se leva lentement, courbaturé d'avoir dormi à même le sol. Ses vêtements étaient humides, probablement dus à la rosée du matin, il sortit sa baguette et en fit jaillir un souffle d'air chaud. Puis il se dirigea vers le château avec une seul envie, se doucher.

Cependant, en chemin il croisa un groupe de Gryffondor, en tenue de Quidditch et il se rappela que les sélections avaient lieu ce week-end, Potter devait probablement être déjà sur le terrain…

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, indécis, il avait beau s'être résolu à oublier ce qu'il ressentait pour le rouge et or, il ne pouvait ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de ne plus le voir. Si il pouvait au moins une dernière fois l'admirer avant de l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ça serait peut-être plus facile…

Il bifurqua alors et se dirigea à son tour vers le terrain. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être vu ici, cela soulèverait beaucoup trop de questions, alors il utilisa l'entrée du vestiaire des Serpentards avant de s'installer à la dernière rangée d'une des tribunes vides, en espérant que personne ne remarquerait sa présence.

Cependant, Hermione qui était venue encourager ses amis -surtout Ron- remarqua immédiatement, qu'un élève qui portait l'uniforme des Serpentards s'était installé dans la tribune en face d'elle. Intriguée, elle se demanda quel élève des Serpentards avait bien pu venir aux sélections des joueurs de l'équipe des Gryffondors. Elle supposa que c'était peut-être un « espion » qui chercherait à connaitre la composition de leur équipe afin de les contrer. Mais elle se fit la réflexion que si c'était le cas, il ne porterait pas l'uniforme des Serpentards et essaierait de masquer sa présence. Elle remarqua alors les cheveux blonds presque blancs de l'élève et identifia Drago.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? A sa connaissance, les sélections de leur équipe n'avaient lieu que le lendemain, et il n'était ami avec aucun des candidats, il n'avait aucune raison de se trouver là. Elle délaissa l'observation du match afin de se concentrer sur Malefoy. Il semblait se concentrer son regard sur quelqu'un, et affichait un air admiratif. Elle suivit son regard, et comprit, il observait Harry. Mais pas comme avant, il ne le regardait pas comme un rival, il le regardait comme elle regardait Ron …

La lumière se fit dans son esprit, grâce à son observation intensive du vert et argent pendant la semaine, elle avait noté plusieurs éléments troublants vis-à-vis de ses réactions envers le survivant. Et à présent le doute n'était plus permis, Malefoy était attiré, voire même amoureux de Harry. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussi à trouver l'origine des problèmes du Serpentard, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver comment l'aider…

 **A suivre ….**

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus et je vous promets que le prochain sera riche en rapprochement Drago/Harry ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre en review, et à bientôt pour la suite !


	6. Chapitre 5: Une nouvelle amie

Salut à tous !

Voici le chapitre 5, qui est sortit bien plus tôt que prévu, pour une fois que je prend pas un mois pour écrire un chapitre, je peux dire merci au vacance x) !

Je crois bien que c'est le chapitre que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire depuis le début … J'ai du réécrire la même partie au moins trois fois avant d'être satisfaite du résultat '

Par contre il est plus court que d'habitude, car j'ai du couper en deux le chapitre tel que je l'avais prévu. J'avais aussi dit qu'il y aurait un rapprochement Drago/Harry, mais cette partie là viendra dans le prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu, mais j'ai préféré privilégié la cohérence de l'histoire ainsi que le rythme.

Merci aux nouveaux followers et aux fav, et un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, avoir vos avis c'est vraiment agréable

Rated : T

Warning : Cette histoire contient une romance homosexuelle, donc homophobes s'abstenir, vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer mais respectez ceux qui aiment. De plus, elle ne suit pas le déroulement des livres à partir du 5, dans cette histoire la guerre s'est terminée en 6ème année et Dumbeldore/Fred/Lupin/Tonks/Rogue sont encore en vie.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.

Dans tout les cas j'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle amie**

Une fois l'entrainement fini, Hermione rejoignit Ron, Harry et Ginny, sur le terrain, et félicita les deux Weasley pour leurs performances, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Ron jusqu'aux oreilles. Il semblait que ce dernier avait enfin pris confiance en ses talents de joueur et était nettement plus à l'aise à présent. Puis elle partit en direction du château, laissant ses amis se changer, avec la promesse de les retrouver au déjeuner.

Cependant, bien qu'elle soit ravie pour Ron, toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Malefoy. Elle avait la certitude d'avoir cerné le problème mais n'avait pas la moindre idée pour le résoudre. Elle n'avait jamais vu Harry montrer la moindre attirance pour un homme, et le voyait plus volontiers se moquer de Malefoy que le complimenter.

Néanmoins, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de bizarre dans leurs comportements respectifs. Ils avaient beau se détester, ils semblaient incapables de s'ignorer. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien de l'obsession de Harry pour Malefoy lors de leur 6ème année. Si Harry se justifiait en expliquant qu'il se méfiait de lui, Hermione n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Nombres d'élèves de Serpentard auraient pu être suspectés d'avoir rejoint les rangs des mangemorts, mais Harry ne leur avait prêté aucune attention, se focalisant uniquement sur Malefoy.

Une telle obsession montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas indifférent au blond. Bien que la plupart du temps, il semblait que Harry ressente plus de la haine envers Malefoy, on ne pouvait exclure la possibilité qu'il y ait autre chose. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que la haine et l'amour étaient des sentiments très proches ?

Absorbée par ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas fait attention à sa direction, et elle s'était inconsciemment dirigée vers les dortoirs des Serpentards. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans les cachots, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas aller dans la salle commune des Serpentards et simplement parler à Malefoy. C'était inconcevable, d'une part car elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, et d'autre part car ils se connaissaient à peine, ils étaient loin d'être amis, et le peu d'échange qu'ils avaient eu reflétait leur aversion réciproque. Même si ces derniers temps, leurs relations étaient plus cordiales, ils n'étaient pas pour autant amis. D'ailleurs, réflexion faite, simplement arrêter de s'insulter ne voulait pas dire que leur relation était bonne, elle revenait simplement à la normale. Alors que faire ?

Elle était encore en pleine indécision lorsqu'on l'interpella :

\- Hé, Granger !

Elle se retourna, et reconnut Blaise Zabini. Il était à quelques pas d'elle et elle attendit patiemment qu'il la rejoigne tout en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandât-elle interloquée.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, qu'est-ce qu'une Gryffondor vient faire dans les quartiers des Serpentards ?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude défensive, elle n'était pas sure d'apprécier le ton légèrement condescendant qu'il employait.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? Je suis préfète en chef, j'ai parfaitement le droit de me promener ou je veux dans le château.

Le brun sourit, amusé de sa répartie.

\- Excuse-moi, je me suis mal exprimé, tu avais l'air légèrement perdu, vu que tu ne bougeais pas alors je suis venu voir si je ne pouvais pas t'aider …

Hermione se mordilla les lèvres, indécise. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit, mais c'était risqué. D'un autre côté, c'était une occasion unique : elle se trouvait face au meilleur ami de Malefoy, alors qu'elle se demandait justement comment l'approcher. Elle hésita encore quelques instants et répondit :

\- Puisque tu me le proposes, je pense qu'en effet tu pourrais m'aider…

Elle rassembla son courage qui caractérisait sa maison et continua :

\- Il faudrait que je parle à Malefoy.

Le brun haussa les sourcils intrigué :

\- Vraiment ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

A nouveau elle hésita, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment justifier sa requête, et n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui mentir alors qu'il semblait prêt à l'aider.

\- Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, mais je pense qu'il a besoin de mon aide.

Le Serpentard laissa planer un silence pesant, et Hermione put lire la perplexité sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

De son côté, Blaise réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Elle semblait sérieuse, et semblait déterminer à aider son ami. Il avait bien vu que Drago avait besoin d'aide, mais comment Granger pourrait-elle l'aider, alors qu'il refusait de lui confier ses problèmes à lui, son meilleur ami ? D'un autre côté, puisqu'il avait échoué à l'aider, peut-être qu'elle elle réussirait ? Il soupira, son meilleur ami ne lui rendait vraiment pas la vie facile ces derniers temps.

\- Très bien, suis-moi, je vais le chercher.

Hermione, agréablement surprise de la tournure des événements, le suivit sans discuter. Elle attendit devant l'entrée de leur dortoir et quelques instants plus tard, elle vit Malefoy sortir, visiblement étonné d'avoir été demandé de la sorte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ?

Il n'y avait pas son habituel mépris dans sa voix, mais son regard trahissait sa méfiance.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de conversation qu'on peut avoir dans un couloir …

Elle réfléchit rapidement :

\- On peut aller dans la salle commune des préfets, là-bas on ne devrait pas être dérangé. Il acquiesçât, et ils se dirigèrent dans un silence tendu vers le cinquième étage.

Au grand soulagement d'Hermione, la salle était déserte, au moins ils n'auraient pas à expliquer ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ensemble. Ils s'assirent dans deux fauteuils près de la fenêtre, et de nouveau un silence gêné s'installa.

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu la tournure des événements et s'était majoritairement laissée guider par son instinct. Drago soupira :

\- Bon, c'est toi qui voulait me parler, alors vas-y. Sa voix était plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulut, mais il était assez inquiet, et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Je t'ai vu ce matin, aux sélections.

Il se figea.

\- Et aussi, elle sembla hésiter, visiblement mal à l'aise, La semaine dernière dans la forêt.

Drago tressaillit, une multitude de questions se bousculait dans sa tête, comment avait-elle pu le voir ? Qu'est qu'elle avait pu comprendre ? Elle devait au moins avoir une idée de sa situation, sinon elle ne serait pas venue lui parler. Il inspira profondément et s'efforça de rester impassible. Au lieu de paniquer, il répliqua sur la défensive :

\- Est-ce que tu me suis ?

Hermione étonnée, ne répondit pas tout de suite, c'était une réaction pour le moins inattendue.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraitre étrange mais, non je ne te suis pas, j'étais simplement moi aussi dans la forêt, et de toute manière ça n'a aucune importance, la question serait plutôt pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu observer Harry ce matin ?

\- Je ne …

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps se justifier, préférant continuer sur sa lancée :

\- Attends, s'il te plait, laisse-moi finir. J'ai remarqué ton comportement ces derniers temps, lorsque tu t'es rapproché de Harry, lorsque tu t'es mis à l'éviter…

Le Serpentard l'écouta éberlué, comment avait-elle pu remarquer tout ça ? Même ses amis les plus proches n'avaient pas compris. Bien sûr, ils avaient remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais certainement pas qu'il y avait un lien avec Potter.

\- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me concerne pas…

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais.

Le ton était glacial, ce qui fit frémir Hermione. Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une fouineuse, telle Rita Skeeter, mais malgré tout elle était bien décidée à l'aider, et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle comptait colporter des ragots sur sa découverte, elle n'était pas là pour ça.

\- Ecoute, j'ai bien conscience que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance, que tu dois croire que je ne fais que fouiner, mais je veux t'aider.

Drago ébahi, perdit aussitôt son attitude hostile et la regarda, essayant d'analyser les émotions sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas l'air de mentir, ni de se moquer de lui.

Il se remémora alors la dernière fois où on lui avait proposé de l'aider, lors de sa 6ème année, c'est ce que le professeur Dumbeldore lui avait proposé : de l'aide. Il vrilla son regard sur le sien, et y vit une chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, une lueur d'espoir. Il commençait sérieusement à envisager d'accepter, mais avant il devait poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me proposes ton aide ? Tu devrais me détester…

Hermione réfléchit à son tour. Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait décidé de l'aider. Elle se rappela alors, de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans la forêt, elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la souffrance qu'il dégageait, il avait l'air perdu, brisé.

Elle l'observa et vit à nouveau cette confusion et cette innocence qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir sur son visage. Il n'avait plus l'air hostile, simplement désemparé, de toute évidence, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui propose de l'aide de manière désintéressé. A la réflexion, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de raison particulière de l'aider, simplement elle avait ressenti ce besoin presque viscéral de le faire.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer…, mais je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir. Quand je t'ai vu dans la forêt, tu avais l'air tellement différent. J'ai longtemps pensé que tu n'étais qu'un crétin arrogant et oui, je t'ai détesté, pour la manière dont tu traitais les autres, pour ta suffisance sans compter les nombreuses fois où tu m'as insulté ou humilié.

Drago baissa les yeux, gêné. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'il s'était très mal comporté avec elle, et que même si il s'était excusé, elle avait parfaitement le droit de le haïr.

\- Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas entièrement ta faute, que tu n'aurais probablement pas été le même si tu étais né dans une autre famille, si tu portais un autre nom, si tu avais reçu une autre éducation. Alors non, je ne te déteste pas…

Il la regarda, incrédule. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il savait qu'elle était intelligente, mais là c'était différent, elle se montrait mature, altruiste, et faisait preuve d'une grande ouverture d'esprit. Cette fille était tout simplement incroyable. En plus d'avoir réussi à lire en lui ses sentiments -alors que lui-même avait mis du temps avant de les accepter- elle n'avait pas cherché à lui nuire afin de se venger. A la place, elle lui proposait son aide comme si il n'avait rien de plus naturel, comme s'ils étaient amis…

Le silence commençait à devenir pesant, lorsqu'il réussit enfin à formuler ses pensées à haute voix :

\- Je… Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, Merci …

Hermione lui sourit timidement. Mais avant de pouvoir l'aider elle devait être sûre qu'elle avait bien interprété la situation, elle surmonta donc sa gêne et lui demanda :

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago détourna le regard tout aussi gêné, et répondit dans un souffle :

\- Oui…

Il rougit légèrement, c'était la première fois qu'il le disait à voix haute et il devait avouer que ça lui faisait du bien, il se sentait plus léger, comme libéré d'un poids. Cependant la situation restait inchangée.

\- J'ai bien compris que tu voulais m'aider, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu pourrais… Ne te méprends pas, j'apprécie ton intervention, je pense que j'allais devenir fou si je continuais à garder ça pour moi, mais ça ne change rien…

\- Je ne comprends pas, où est le problème ?

\- Il y en a tellement ! Je ne peux pas me permettre une telle chose, si tout le monde savait ce que je ressens pour Potter…

Il grimaça, formuler cette pensée à voix haute lui faisait encore bizarre.

\- Ma famille serait déshonorée, et même sans ça, on se connait à peine, on est tous les deux des mecs, on a passé cinq années à se détester… Et même s'il était intéressé par les hommes, je doute que son choix se porterait sur moi !

Il avait essayé de s'expliquer calmement mais son ton était devenu amer malgré lui.

\- En fait, tu as peur…

Il la dévisagea, essayant de comprendre là où elle voulait en venir.

\- Toute les raisons que tu viens de me dire, je ne vois pas en quoi elles pourraient t'empêcher d'être avec lui. Mais tu as peur, peur de ce que penseront les gens, peur qu'il te rejette, peur de ce que tu ressens. Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment Harry réagirait, je ne sais pas s'il a déjà envisagé quoi que ce soit entre vous, et je peux comprendre que ta situation ne soit pas facile, mais la vérité c'est que tout ça n'a aucune importance.

Il la regarda, visiblement perdu.

\- On s'en fiche de ce que penseront les gens, ils ne sont même pas obligés de savoir, ça peut rester entre nous, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que tu ne sauras jamais ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu n'essayes même pas ! Tu sais, Harry est mon meilleur ami, et au fond je pense que lui aussi ne va pas très bien non plus. Il ne le montre pas mais je vois bien que parfois il est triste, je sais qu'il se sent coupable d'être en vie alors que tant d'autres sont morts. Alors, peut-être que tu pourrais l'aider à passer à autre chose, surmonter le passé ensemble. Il avait l'air plus serin lorsque vous vous étiez rapprochés…

Ses mots lui firent l'effet d'une bombe. Il sentit quelque chose se rompre en lui, comme si une barrière invisible venait de céder. Il arrêta de lutter, elle avait raison, chacun de ses mots étaient justes. Pendant tout ce temps, il s'était inventé des prétextes pour ne pas affronter la réalité, par crainte d'être rejeté, pour ne pas affronter ce qu'il ressentait. Mais en réalité, il s'en rendait compte à présent, rien ne l'empêchait d'essayer, à part lui-même.

Il sentait que c'était l'un de ces moments où votre vie peut basculer. Il vit les deux voies qui s'offraient à lui. La première était simple, il mettait un terme à cette conversation, s'efforçait d'oublier ce qu'il ressentait, et devenait ce qu'on attendait de lui, un Malefoy. C'était un chemin tout tracé, il hériterait de la fortune familiale, épouserait probablement une fille au sang pur comme Pansy, et tout irait pour le mieux.

L'autre voie, était plus complexe, plus trouble, il ne savait pas ce qu'il trouverait s'il décidait de l'emprunter. Mais elle était aussi plus excitante, essayer une nouvelle manière de vivre, renier ses principes, ce pourquoi il avait été élevé, et surtout cette voie pouvait lui permettre d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses sentiments…

C'était terrifiant, il n'avait jamais envisagé de vivre autre chose que la vie déjà tracée pour lui, et pour laquelle il avait été préparé pendant toute son enfance. Même lorsqu'il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments, il n'avait pas réellement envisagé une relation avec Potter, il s'était convaincu que c'était mal, et interdit. Ce qui malgré tout était vrai : dans son monde, l'homosexualité était très mal vue, jamais un fils de bonne famille, au nom prestigieux ne s'affichait ouvertement avec un homme. Et s'il le faisait, sa famille le reniait et il était généralement déshérité et déshonoré. D'un autre côté, respecter ces règles préétablies par sa famille n'avait plus vraiment de sens maintenant…

Son père était en prison -principalement à cause de son témoignage- et les prétendues « grandes » familles du monde des sorciers, qui mettaient en avant leurs sangs purs étaient, pour la plupart, disparues et celles qui subsistaient se faisaient discrètes, essayant de se faire oublier. Le monde tel que Drago l'avait connue avait changé, et il était peut-être temps qu'il en fasse de même …

.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, affamé, étant donné qu'il avait sauté le dîner ainsi que le petit déjeuner, Drago se sentait d'excellentes humeurs. A vrai dire il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis son retour à Poudlard. Sa discussion avec Hermione lui avait ouvert les yeux. Certes il n'était pas près à afficher ses sentiments au grand jour, mais au moins il les acceptaient.

Il repéra Blaise et Pansy et alla les rejoindre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Sa soudaine bonne humeur n'échappa pas à son meilleur ami qui ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

\- Eh bien, si on m'avait dit un jour qu'une conversation avec Granger te mettrait d'aussi bonne humeur, je ne l'aurais pas cru …

Pansy faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de jus de citrouille, et peina à articuler :

\- Quoi ?! Depuis quand tu discutes avec Granger ?!

\- Depuis aujourd'hui, pourquoi ? Tu es jalouse ? répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux, qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

\- Non… pas du tout !

Elle détourna les yeux, visiblement gênée, tandis que Blaise rigolait silencieusement à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua elle lui lança un regard assassin avant de se tourner vers le blond afin de se justifier :

\- Simplement, j'ignorais que vous étiez amis. Elle insista sur le dernier mot, comme pour signifier qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne se soient pas plus rapprochés.

Drago réfléchit, est-ce qu'ils étaient amis ? Il ne savait pas vraiment comment définir leur relation. Il s'était confié, elle l'avait écouté, aidé, un peu déstabilisé et secoué aussi, mais pour son bien. Oui, aucun doute possible, Hermione s'était comportée en ami avec lui. Il ressentit une vague de chaleur dans la poitrine. C'était agréable de savoir qu'ils étaient amis, qu'il pouvait se confier à elle.

\- Oui, moi aussi j'ignorais qu'on était ami, dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Blaise regarda son ami, soulagé de voir qu'il semblait aller mieux. Il était légèrement déçu que son ami ne se confie pas à lui, mais visiblement Granger avait réussi à l'aider quand lui avait été incapable de comprendre d'où venait le problème. Néanmoins, il était certain qu'il lui expliquerait tout lorsqu'il serait prêt, et d'ici là il ne pouvait que remercier la Gryffondor pour avoir réussi à apaiser les tourments de son meilleur ami.

 **A suivre ….**

Alors ? Des avis sur le début d'amitié Drago/Hermione ? J'espère ne pas avoir fait de OOC, surtout que je manque un peu de matière concernant la personnalité de Drago dans certaines situations, notamment sur le plan amoureux… Donc j'ai fait à mon idée mais j'espère que ça reste réaliste. Du coup dites-moi en review ce que vous pensez de ce passage, si ce rapprochement vous plait, ou si vous trouvez ça un peu trop rapide, j'avoue que je stresse un peu sur vos avis, mais je pense que Drago avait besoin d'un coup de pouce pour se débloquer et je trouve Hermione parfaite pour ce rôle ;)

A bientôt pour la suite !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Séléction

Salut !

Voilà le chapitre 6 (enfin me direz vous), mais il y a une raison à ce retard, je ne vais pas tout expliquer ici, je vais plutôt vous laisser profiter du chapitre, mais s'il vous plait lisez ce que j'ai a vous dire en fin de chapitre c'est assez important …

Par contre je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas eu la volonté de corriger ce chapitre, en fait ma relectrice habituelle n'est pas disponible et vu que j'avais déjà tardé à publier je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix, donc vraiment désolée je mettrai en ligne la version corrigée dès que possible.

 _PS : ceci n'est plus d'actualité, le chapitre ci-dessous est bien corrigé !_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Drago se réveilla, il se sentait bien, même extrêmement bien. Son humeur était bien sûr fortement influencée par le fait d'avoir enfin réussi à passer une nuit complète dans son lit mais pas uniquement. Depuis sa discussion avec Hermione, il se sentait apaisé. Le simple fait de savoir qu'une personne était au courant de sa situation, et était prête à l'écouter s'il en ressentait le besoin, lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité. De plus, avoir finalement accepté ses sentiments lui avait enfin permis de retrouver une certaine tranquillité d'esprit. Certes, il n'était pas prêt d'aller hurler dans tout le château : « Je suis probablement gay, et les yeux de Potter me rendent fou ! » Mais au moins il n'essayait plus de lutter.

Il prit sa douche, revêtit sa robe de quidditch et après s'être assuré que Blaise était bien réveillé et ne risquait pas de se rendormir, partit en direction du terrain.

Il passa devant la grande salle, mais ne s'y arrêta qu'un bref instant, juste le temps de saluer Pansy. Cette dernière lui souhaita bonne chance et il continua sa route seul. Il ne mangeait jamais avant de jouer au quidditch, non pas qu'il ait le ventre noué par l'appréhension, mais il se sentait plus léger ainsi.

Lorsqu'il arriva, le stade était désert. Il avait encore une bonne heure devant lui avant le début des sélections, et en profita pour s'échauffer tout en se demandant qui avait été nommé capitaine cette année. Théoriquement, le poste aurait dû lui revenir en tant que joueur le plus ancien, mais il n'avait pas joué lors de la saison précédente et c'était Urquhart qui avait hérité du poste. Il pensa que c'était probablement de nouveau lui et continua sa recherche du vif d'or qu'il avait lâché dans les airs quelques minutes auparavant. Il tournoya au dessus du terrain à la manière d'un faucon avant de repérer la petite balle dorée qui virevoltait près des buts. Il effectua une descente en piqué et réussit à se saisir du vif avant de remonter en chandelle, s'élevant loin dans les airs. Il regarda satisfait la petit balle se débattre fébrilement dans sa main. C'est alors qu'il aperçût en contrebas la silhouette noire, de Severus Rogue qui avançait dans sa direction. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris de la présence du directeur de sa maison, car ce dernier ne venait que très rarement sur le terrain de quidditch, généralement pour les matchs. Il descendit et atterrit en douceur près de l'entrée et interrogea alors son vis-à-vis :

\- Professeur ?

\- Monsieur Zabini m'a informé que je vous trouverais là Malefoy, venez avec moi, j'ai à vous parler.

Le Serpentard jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il lui restait encore quarante-cinq minutes avant le début des sélections, il rangea donc rapidement son balai avant de suivre le maître des potions.

Rogue marchait comme à son habitude d'un pas rapide, et malgré la longueur du trajet ils arrivèrent rapidement dans son bureau. Drago savait que beaucoup d'élèves se sentaient intimidés par l'ambiance particulière du bureau du maître des potions, notamment à cause des étranges créatures flottant dans divers bocaux sur les étagères. Néanmoins, cet environnement lui était familier, et avait sur lui un effet étrangement apaisant. Il prit donc place sur une chaise face au bureau du professeur, et attendit patiemment qu'il lui explique les raisons des sa présence ici.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Drago ? J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas passé la nuit au château vendredi, … En tant que préfet, je suis certain que tu connais le règlement : on ne se promène pas impunément dans le château la nuit. Une explication ?

Le Serpentard, mal à l'aise, se tordit nerveusement les mains. Il avait espéré que son escapade nocturne passe inaperçue, mais il aurait du savoir que son directeur de maison le garderait à l'œil. Il soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer la réelle raison, il se voyait mal lui dire : « Oh oui, j'avais besoin de faire le point sur mon amour naissant pour Potter, je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre, il a vraiment de très beaux yeux, n'est-ce pas ? » Bien qu'imaginer sa réaction le fit sourire intérieurement. Se rendant compte qu'il mettait trop de temps à répondre, et ayant conscience du regard perçant de Rogue qui semblait analyser toute ses réactions, il décida rapidement de dire au moins une partie de la vérité.

\- J'avais besoin de faire le point sur certaines choses, besoin d'un peu solitude et de calme.

Il réfléchit rapidement à une raison pouvant justifier ce besoin.

\- Revenir ici, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, avec mon père et le seigneur des ténèbres, ce n'est pas facile, sans compter tout ces élèves qui pensent que je devrais moi aussi être à Azkaban, dit-il amèrement.

\- Je sais que ce qu'il a fait est horrible mais ça reste mon père.

Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux avant de continuer.

\- J'ai bien conscience que ma décision était la bonne, qu'il devait être arrêté, mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles.

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un murmure, il n'avait pas réellement prévu de confier ça à Severus, mais les mots étaient sortis tout seuls.

\- Alors j'ai voulu m'éloigner, échapper au moins pour une soirée à cette culpabilité.

Ce qu'il disait était la vérité, avoir envoyé son père en prison lui pesait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Néanmoins, ce soir-là, ce n'était pas son père qui l'avait poussé à s'isoler. Il essaya de contrôler ses pensées afin de masquer la vraie raison de ce besoin de solitude. L'entreprise ne fut pas aisée, surtout face à un occlumens du niveau de Rogue, mais une année entière à lui dissimuler des secrets l'avait habitué à l'exercice et il parvient à repousser les attaques mentales du professeur.

Rogue haussa légèrement les sourcils face à sa résistance, mais sembla finalement abandonner, se contentant de son explication, pour le moment du moins.

\- Je vois, mais si la prochaine fois tu ressens cette culpabilité, tu es libre de venir m'en parler…

Il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris, et se leva.

\- Rasseyez-vous, Malefoy.

Drago ne fût même pas étonné que son professeur le vouvoie de nouveau. Ils avaient cette étrange habitude de communiquer entre eux, soit en se vouvoyant soit en se tutoyant, selon si leur discussion portait sur des problèmes personnels ou scolaires. Il avait eu quelques difficultés à s'y habituer lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais il avait compris que c'était un moyen pour Rogue de séparer son rôle de Parrain de celui d'enseignant, et ne s'en formalisait plus outre mesure à présent. C'est donc naturellement qu'il se rassit et répondit.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose professeur ? Les sélections ne vont pas tarder à commencer…

\- Oui, à ce propos, comme vous le savez peut-être je n'ai pas encore nommé de capitaine pour l'équipe cette année. En théorie, en tant que joueur le plus ancien le poste vous revient, néanmoins étant donné les circonstances, si vous ne souhaitez pas ajouter cette charge à vos responsabilités de préfet, ou bien si vous souhaitez éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur vous…

Il lui adressa un regard entendu avant de continuer.

\- Je suis certain qu'Urquhart acceptera de reprendre son ancien poste, je vous laisse donc le choix.

Drago réfléchit rapidement. D'un côté, Rogue avait raison : se mettre en compétition directe avec les autres maisons -en particulier Gryffondor- n'était pas une très bonne idée, l'animosité était encore vive entre les différents élèves. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait toujours été ambitieux et devenir capitaine de l'équipe était un honneur, une chose à laquelle il aspirait depuis des années.

\- J'accepte, répondit-il finalement les yeux brillants de détermination.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, vous avez des sélections à faire passer.

\- En effet, merci professeur.

Il sortit du bureau, impatient de retrouver Blais et de lui annoncer la nouvelle. C'est donc d'un pas rapide qu'il traversa le parc et rejoignit le terrain, par chance encore désert. Il attendit quelques minutes lorsque son meilleur ami, accompagné de Pansy, arriva.

\- Le capitaine n'est pas encore arrivé ? demanda Blaise surpris.

\- Tu l'as devant toi… lui répondit le blond avec un sourire radieux.

\- Félicitation Dray ! s'exclama Pansy avant de le prendre dans se bras. Son geste désarçonna quelque peu le Serpentard, mais il n'eut pas le cœur de la repousser. Il pensa néanmoins que, si comme il le soupçonnait, elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui, il faudrait qu'ils en discutent, inutile de lui faire espérer quoi que ce soit.

Les autres postulants arrivèrent progressivement et rapidement le terrain ainsi que les gradins se remplirent. Drago leur annonça rapidement la nouvelle et entreprit d'organiser les sélections. Constituer une nouvelle équipe était déjà un défi en soit mais cette année la tâche était d'autant plus ardue que la plupart des anciens joueurs avait quitté l'école. Qui plus est, l'équipe de Serpentard avait toujours été constituée d'élèves choisis pour leur force ou leur mépris des règles du jeu, et qui n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser tous les coups bas pour gagner. Néanmoins, cette année il devait réussir à donner une nouvelle image à sa maison, et dut donc choisir des joueurs fairplay, une entreprise pour le moins difficile.

Après plus d'une heure, il avait finalement réussi à constituer une équipe qui le satisfaisait. Ils n'étaient pas excellents mais ils avaient un très grand potentiel et avec de l'entrainement, il était certain de pouvoir leur faire atteindre un très bon niveau.

Lui-même occupait bien sûr le poste d'attrapeur. Blaise, Urquhart et Astoria Grengrass étaient poursuiveurs. Cette dernière l'avait fortement surpris lors des essais. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était particulièrement rapide, et bien que l'équipe de Serpentard ait tendance à être exclusivement masculine, elle n'avait pas hésité à se présenter aux sélections. Il avait choisi comme batteur Malcolm Baddock, dont la carrure n'était pas sans rappeler Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que Vaisey, certes moins puissant mais qui compensait par sa précision. Il avait d'ailleurs failli casser le nez de son nouveau gardien Harper, mais ce dernier avait réussi à esquiver le coup en réalisant un impressionnant looping, qui lui valut sa place dans l'équipe.

C'est donc satisfait que Drago retourna au château après une bonne douche. Il avait laissé ses amis profiter du soleil matinal dans le parc. Il aurait volontiers profité lui-même de cet instant de détente, mais il était convenu la veille avec Granger de se retrouver à onze heures en salle commune des préfets. C'est donc là qu'il se dirigeait, tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'il devrait peut-être commencer à l'appeler par son prénom. Après tout, il lui avait quand même avoué un de ses plus lourds secrets, bien qu'elle l'ait en partie deviné.

.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il constata qu'une fois de plus la salle était déserte. Contrairement à la salle de bain des préfets, très appréciée des privilégiés pouvant y accéder, la salle commune des préfets était souvent vide. Drago lui, avait l'habitude d'y venir afin de profiter l'ambiance calme et de la solitude de ce lieu. C'était une vaste salle circulaire comportant de nombreuses baies vitrés à intervalle régulier. Le sol était constitué de bois sombre et les murs de pierre recouvert d'épaisses tentures bleu nuit, avec en leur centre le blason de l'école cousu en fil argenté. Plusieurs fauteuils en cuir noir étaient disposés près des fenêtres, ainsi qu'un large canapé ancien, d'un bleu légèrement plus clair que celui des murs, positionné près de la cheminée. Au-dessus de cette cheminée se trouvait un tableau des quatre fondateurs avec en-dessous la devise de l'école « _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ _»_

Le Serpentard se dirigea vers le couloir adjacent et monta l'escalier lui permettant d'accéder à ses appartements de préfet. Ils étaient décoré dans les mêmes tons que la salle commune, et comportait un lit à baldaquin en bois sombre avec des draps bleu nuit. Il se changea rapidement et revêtit une partie de son uniforme, ne portant que sa chemise. Il hésita à mettre sa cravate, puis se ravisa, c'était le week-end et peu de gens portaient leur uniforme. Il redescendit et s'installa en attendant l'arrivée d'Hermione.

Cette dernière arriva quelques minutes après, le salua et prit place dans le siège en face de lui. Après avoir échangé les politesses d'usage un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment aborder leur sujet de discussion principal. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, une nouvelle habitude qu'il avait pris récemment notamment à cause de ses -trop- nombreux de moments de réflexion.

Il soupira et regarda distraitement dans le parc. A la réflexion, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. La veille, ils avaient convenu de ce rendez-vous, estimant mutuellement que le sujet était loin d'être clos. Néanmoins il ne voyait pas trop en quoi leur conversation pourrait bien l'aider, il se voyait mal envoyer la Gryffondor demander à Potter ce qu'il pensait de lui ou je ne sais quoi. Il n'avait plus douze ans, s'il devait tenter quoi que ce soit, il le ferait lui-même. Cependant il ne savait même pas s'il avait envie de tenter quelque chose. Il tourna finalement ses yeux vers son homologue, qui l'observait patiemment, une expression amicale sur le visage, bien qu'elle semble aussi légèrement nerveuse, comme en témoignait sa manière d'enrouler ses cheveux au bout des doigts.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, lâchât-il finalement.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire ou bien tu ne sais pas comment le faire ?

\- Un peu des deux j'imagine … Je suppose qu'essayer de mieux le connaitre déjà en tant qu'ami serait déjà un bon début.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment le faire, ce n'est pas comme si on avait grand-chose en commun tous les deux.

\- Détrompe toi, je suis persuadée que vous vous ressemblez plus que vous ne le croyez, dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

Il la fixa sans comprendre, l'interrogeant du regard.

Elle balaya d'un geste de la main sa question muette, l'air de dire « Tu verras par toi même » et reprit :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il est certain qu'il faut que vous passiez plus de temps ensemble. Théoriquement ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez, mais je ne suis pas persuadé que six années passé à échanger des insultes vous aient réellement permis de bien vous connaitre. Pour ce qui est de comment, je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour lui faire comprendre tes intentions, si ?

Il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est-à-dire que c'est la première fois que je suis dans cette situation…

Surprise, Hermione écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'il n'aurait aucun problème sur ce plan là. Drago avait plutôt une réputation de séducteur, probablement du aux nombreuses filles qui semblaient s'intéresser à lui.

\- Pourtant il y a toujours des dizaines de filles qui te tournent autour, sans compter Pansy …

\- Ouai mais j'ai jamais rien eu à faire pour, grommelât-il. Et aucune d'entre elle ne m'a jamais intéressé.

Elle pouffa légèrement, avant de se ressaisir,

\- Désolée mais si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Drago Malefoy me demanderait des conseils de drague, j'aurais pensé avoir subi un sortilège de confusion très puissant ! Toujours est-il, que je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un mode d'emploi pour ce genre de chose, contente toi de lui parler et d'être toi-même, et si quoi que ce soit doit se passer, ça arrivera.

Formulé ainsi, cela semblait d'une simplicité enfantine, et le blond se surprit à espérer que les choses se passent aussi naturellement. Il regarda l'heure et décida de rejoindre ses amis. Ils partirent tous deux en direction de la grande salle, discutant de choses et d'autre, et Drago se surprit à apprécier ce moment. Ils se séparèrent finalement en entrant, se dirigeant vers leurs tables respectives.

Hermione s'assit en compagnie d'Harry et Ron déjà attablés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Malefoy ? demanda Ron suspicieux.

\- On parlait du devoir de potion improvisa-t-elle

\- Il n'était pas pour mercredi dernier ? l'interrogea-t-elle Harry.

\- Si tu te donnais la peine d'écouter en cours, tu saurais que ce devoir était en deux parties, répondit-elle, exaspérée par le manque d'assiduité de son meilleur ami.

\- On doit à présent traiter l'historique de l'évolution de la potion, en justifiant les modifications apportée à la liste des ingrédients originelle.

\- Et c'est pour quand ?

\- Demain.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son morceau de steak et lança un regard accusateur à Ron.

\- T'aurais pu me prévenir…

\- Désolé vieux, je pensais que t'étais au courant.

Harry soupira. Sa journée venait de considérablement s'assombrir, il allait à présent devoir passer l'après-midi, et probablement une partie de sa soirée, enfermé à la bibliothèque avec pour seule compagnie ses livres de potions.

C'est alors qu'Hermione eut une idée.

\- Tu pourrais peut être demander à Drago de t'aider, il est très bon en potion.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent surpris. Depuis quand Hermione appelait elle le Serpentard par son prénom ? Harry ressentit une pointe de jalousie à cette idée, mais qui disparut rapidement lorsqu'il se rappela la proposition d'Hermione.

Etudier avec Drago ? Certes ils n'étaient plus ennemis, et il leur arrivait de discuter entre les cours, mais tout de même cette idée était vraiment surprenante, bien qu'aussi étrangement agréable. Après tout elle disait vrai, le Serpentard était très bon en potion, et un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus. S'il voulait réussir ses ASPIC il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une note en dessous _d'Effort exceptionnel_. Ce pourquoi il répondit sous le regard éberlué de Ron

\- C'est entendu, à condition qu'il accepte évidement.

Hermione lui sourit et souffla presque imperceptiblement.

\- Oh je n'ai pas trop de doute là-dessus…

* * *

Alors comme je l'ai annoncé au début j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire …

 **S'il vous plait prenez le temps de lire ce qui suit c'est vraiment important pour moi…**

La première concerne la taille de ce chapitre anormalement court. A la base il était censé être plus long, j'avais même commencé à écrire la dernière partie, à savoir le moment "étude" entre Harry et Drago. Malheureusement j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, ce qui explique aussi le retard du chapitre. J'ai donc décidé de sortir un chapitre plus court plutôt que d'espérer que l'inspiration revienne miraculeusement en me disant que c'était mieux que rien.

Ce qui m'amène à mon deuxième point, je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu démotivée concernant l'écriture de cette fic… C'est un peu triste à dire, mais c'est malheureusement la réalité, je pense que tous ceux qui écrivent savent ce que c'est qu'être démotivé, généralement c'est passager, mais ça fait un petit moment que ça dure maintenant… Surtout que je révise pour mon bac alors j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire. La raison de cette baisse de moral est assez simple, j'écris parce que j'aime ça bien sûr mais si je publie c'est pour en faire profiter les autres et j'aime à penser que ça fait plaisir à des gens de lire ma fic. Néanmoins je reste humaine et aussi une auteure assez peu sûre d'elle qui a besoin de savoir que ça plait. Surtout que c'est beaucoup de travail d'écrire, ça me prend beaucoup de temps, particulièrement en ce moment comme je révise mon bac donc j'ai très peu de temps libre. Je ne pense pas être la seule auteure dans cette situation de "manque de review" je ne veux pas avoir l'air de quémander ou de menacer de ne pas poster la suite si je n'ai pas plus de retour, j'ai commencé cette fic et je la finirais quoiqu'il arrive, mais disons que ça me donnerait plus envie de le faire rapidement, et me remotiverait ! Ça peut sembler peu de chose mais ça fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir une review, tous les auteurs aime ça, et puis ça prend à peine cinq minutes à faire mais ça aide vraiment à écrire. Pour vous donner une idée depuis le début de ma fic j'ai eu neuf reviews (dix si on compte celle qui m'insultait) sachant que chaque chapitre fait à peu près trois cents vues ça veut dire qu'il y a un peu moins de deux personnes sur trois cents qui prenne la peine d'écrire une review sur un chapitre donc vous pouvez comprendre ma baisse de motivation. Enfin voilà tout ça pour dire si vous pouviez prendre cinq minutes de votre temps en laissant une review si vous appréciez la fic ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Désolée pour ceux qui laisse déjà des reviews et merci de votre compréhension.


End file.
